Thinking Of You
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: Kuki's just lost her best friend and that makes her not so happy go lucky until she finds a boy that may replace the friend in her heart
1. Kuki's Pepiness Fades

**Thinking Of You**

_I'm making this ff for whoever lost a friend whether they moved, died, lost touch with them, or there was a fight that ended it. In this ff we see Kuki going from happy go lucky to depressed and she goes to wearing sunshiny colors to black and dark colors because she's lost the one person in her life that gave her meaning. As we go through the ff her other friends and family try to help her but they can't seem to get through to her depressing side. That's until a new boy blows into town with a golden heart, a fighting nature, and an eye for Kuki. Things don't start good for Kuki and the new boy but as the ff goes on we see her latching to him like a certain old friend she feels is reincarnated in this boy. So without further ado here's Thinking Of You which is based on Katy Perry's song so I don't own the song Katy Perry does and the characters belong to Mr. Warburton and please reply and tell me what you think._

**Thinking Of You**

**Chapter One The many faces of Kuki Sanban**

Kuki is standing in the auditorium as the dance was ending not wanting to say goodbye to him but knowing if she didn't do it tonight she would never get another chance because his flight left tonight.

"So Wally it's been fun and I have your Email, cell number, address, and house phone number, and you have all my information so I guess this is goodbye" Kuki wept as Wally held her close looking down at her.

"Kooks I hate this just as much as you do, I mean it's just not you I have to say goodbye to, I have to say goodbye to everyone I mean at least you still have them here" Wally said as Kuki felt all of her happiness draining and wearing black didn't seem so much of a bad thing to her.

"Wally I may have the others here but they don't give me meaning you do, Australia is a zillion miles away and I'll never be able to see you again".

"My parents invite to the airport still stands Kooks, and I sure you can bum a ride with Nigel, Rachel, Fanny, Abby, Hoagie, Sonia, or Lizzie".

Kuki sniffled and nodded her head walking to Wally's parents car and hopping in the back as Joey and Wally's parents saw the state of her.

"Don't cry Kuki remember you used to babysit me and I skinned my knees, you used to tell me that it's no use crying over skinned knees, and right now there's no use crying over going to Australia because it won't stop us" Joey said as Kuki bawled and Joey couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"We'll be back Kuki sweetie these around the world jobs never last, and when we get back we expect you to be happy go lucky not depressed, sad, and mad over things that can't be helped" Mrs. Beatles said as Kuki nodded rubbing her eyes and nose with her green sweater sleeve as Mr. Beatles looked at her.

"There was a song you sang to Joey when you skinned his knees too, you called it the ouchie, owie, and crying feel better song and I'm thinking it might help to sing it in your mind or maybe even out loud".

Kuki knew the song well as the words flooded her head and she sang them silently her tears, sniffling, and bad feelings slowly fading.

"_When you skin your knees_

_Or scrape your elbow_

_Dry those tears_

_Because they don't need to be shown_

_Just remember my song_

_And you can never go wrong_

_This is the ouchie, owie, altogether crying feel better song_

_And this is my prescription for you_

_Just paste a smile on your face _

_And think of rays of sunshine_

_And that's how we chase the rain away_

_And that's what makes the pain go away_

_It's just the ouchie, owie, altogether now_

_The ouchie, owie altogether one more time_

_The ouchie, owie altogether crying feel better song_" Kuki's mind sang as she smiled a painted on smile.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When they reached the airport Kuki slowly shuffled her feet as she met the others who also looked as if this was the most depressing day of their lives.

"Hi Kooks I thought you were going to work on that English essay you had to finish for Mrs. Wilson tomorrow" Sonia said sniffling and angrily wiping snot and tears from her eyes.

"This is more important than any English essay Sone, It's the last night I'll ever see him and I'm sure Mrs. Wilson can manage without the essay" Kuki said as Rachel, Nigel, Abby, Hoagie, Fanny, Lizzie, and Sonia looked surprised that bookworm Kuki was shrugging off homework.

"So I was thinking that with Wally gone you need a new boy to fantasize over Kooks, and with Sonia and I being cheerleaders I'm sure we can find the perfect match for you" Rachel said as Kuki's eyes widened and she shook her head no.

"I'm not going to move on Rache, Wally's coming back and I want to keep my options open for when he does come back".

"Well gang I guess this is see ya for now, I mean like Kuki said I'll be back and when I do things are going to be the same just like I never left".

Joey had been holding his composure for a long time but when he realized he'd never see Kuki again he ran into her arms crying as Kuki bawled and stroked his hair.

"Don't cry little man just remember the ouchie, owie crying feel better song, it'll help you through the rough times I promise" Kuki said as Joey shook his head no forgetting all the words Kuki taught him when he was three and was learning to ride his bike.

"I forgot the words Kuki and I feel bad because that was a special song we had and I went and forgot them" Joey moaned as Kuki handed him a music CD grinning through her tears as Joey looked at it .

"I thought you would so I made about a million CD's with the ouchie, owie crying feel better song and mommy and daddy will play it whenever you want them to, and you have a Discman so play it as loud as you like".

Joey, Mr. Beatles, Mrs. Beatles, and Wally hugged Kuki as the boarding call was heard and they were being led into the plane as all the friends feared for Kuki as Wally kissed her for what seemed like forever and she looked heartbroken as he walked away from her.

"Bye Kooks I'll never forget you or the rest of you, you guys are the best friends an Aussie can ever ask for" Wally said as Kuki waved with tears rolling down her face and the girls ran to her to console her.

"That's right let all those tears out girl it might just take all the weight on your mind away, and if crying does help then just cry your little heart out" Fanny said as Kuki just collapsed into her mumbling he's never coming back into Fanny's sweater.

"Look Kooks maybe he will come back you never know, he may be changed, he may not remember us, and he may be the little Aussie I used to bully, but who knows he just might know who we are when he comes back".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

In Fanny's car Kuki's cries went to a sniffle as Fanny looked at her and Kuki rummaged in her CD bag for her Katy Perry One Of The Boys CD.

"Track 4 and hit repeat Fan, unless you don't mind that is because if you do I'll totally understand" Kuki said her voice clogged with sadness as Fanny put the CD in and put it on track 4 hitting repeat and play as Kuki sang along to the song.

"_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

_You said move on_

_Where do I go_

_I guess second best is all I will know_".

Fanny looked at Kuki as she angrily wiped her eyes of tears and the snot running down her face as they neared a Mcdonald's.

"Are you as hungry as I am Kooks?, what do you say after the song we go and get some chow girl anything you want it's my treat" Fanny said as Kuki nodded anger, loneliness, depression, and sadness flowing through her body .

"_Cause when I'm with him I'm thinking of you_

_(Thinking Of You Thinking Of You)_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do_

_If you were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night spending the night)_

_Oh I wish I was looking into_" Kuki sang as Fanny pulled the car over in a parking lot where the friends were waiting.

"How's she holding up Fanny?, I mean she's not going to meltdown like a robot is she?" Hoagie asked as Fanny looked angrily down at him.

"As a matter of fact she might but you'd enjoy that wouldn't you science boy?, seeing her skin melt and her organs turn into mush at the drop of a hat?" Fanny said shoving past him as the girl's followed her to Kuki who was in her own world still singing.

"_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of Winter_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

_How do I get better once I've had the best_

_You said there's tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_" Kuki sang as Sonia, Rachel, Abby, Lizzie, and Fanny shook their heads.

"He sure made a good time to leave didn't he, it was their ten year anniversary and his parents decided now was the time to leave, the poor girl's broken hearted over this".

"She should be because he loved her and she loved him back but I guess parents are jerks like that and don't see true love for what it is" Rachel said as the girl's nodded and Kuki moaned banging her head on the dashboard as the girls hopped in the car hoping to ease her pain.

"_He kissed my lips _

_I taste your mouth oh_

_(Taste your mouth)_

_He pulled me in_

_I was disgusted with myself_" Kuki sang sadly as the girl's had no idea why Kuki was singing a song about a girl dating another guy and having feelings for the guy who left her.

"Kooks maybe we should put a happier song on, like Hot And Cold, or I Kissed A Girl this song doesn't seem to be helping you" Sonia said reaching for the next track button but Kuki slapped her hand away.

"It was his and my song and I will sing it from beginning to end so don't you dare change it" Kuki said in more of a growl than a happy go lucky voice and that was when the girl's saw her changing.

"Kooks I think Sonia is right with the song choice, I mean this can't be good for your sadness now can it, I mean it's just making you sadder instead of happier" Lizzie said speaking up for the first time as the girl's nodded and Kuki held her hand over the radio dials.

"Their my feelings and I will deal with them in my own way, now if you want to stay stop trying to change the song in my heart, but if you so much as touch that dial I'm kicking you out".

Kuki pushed play on the CD player as the chorus started and Kuki moaned singing along to it not missing a word.

"_Cause when I'm with him I'm thinking of you_

_(Thinking Of You Thinking Of You)_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do_

_If you were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night spending the night)_

_Oh I wish I was looking into_".

The girl's felt sorry for Kuki as her tears poured and she just laid her head back with her eyes closed letting visions of Wally flood her head and they were all of love.

"Walyyyyyyyyy why did you leave me?, what did I do wrong to make you leave for Australia and not stay with my family like what was originally planned?" Kuki screamed as the girl's had no idea what to do".

"Kuki just think now that you're single you can boyhop again like you used to, and I can be your wing woman like I used to be" Sonia said as Kuki angrily shifted her body and stared at Sonia.

"You've never had Wally so you don't know how it feels to lose him, he loved me and his damn parents just up and left thanks to a stupid job change for Mr. Beatles".

"Kooks we all lost him, we all loved him, and he took a part of each of us with him, more you than anybody else granted but a part of us is with him too" Fanny said as Kuki turned around to face the stars in the sky.

"_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret _

_How I could let myself let you go_

_Now, now the lessons learned_

_I touched it_

_I was burned_

_Oh, I think you should know_" Kuki sang as the girls just looked at her sadly.

"Kooks you have got to get a grip on yourself, I mean seeing you like this makes me think the world is crashing because Kuki Sanban is always smiling and never crying" Rachel said as Kuki just angrily waved her hand at Rachel wishing Wally was there to save her from her feelings.

"Come on sweetie some food will make you feel better I promise you that, you just need to eat away your feelings like Wally used to do and Hoagie still does" Sonia said as Kuki moaned at her exes first name.

"_Cause when I'm with him I'm thinking of you_

_(Thinking of you thinking of you)_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do_

_If you were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night spending the night)_

_Oh I wish I was looking into your_

_Your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh, won't you walk through_

_And bust in the door and take me away?_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

_Stay_" Kuki finished as the girl's sighed relief and led her to the doors of Chili's

"You'll see once you eat all your feelings will melt away with the taste of all the yummy food we'll eat, and what do you say to makeover's tomorrow at Rachel's house?" Fanny asked as Kuki mumbled whatever and pulled her cell phone out to call Wally.

"I was expecting you to call as soon as the plane lifted off Kooks, but I guess your friends had other plans didn't they?" Wally asked as Kuki smiled thinly and nodded her feelings erupting inside of her.

"I- called- to- say- that- I- heard- our- song- and- that- I- love- you- and- I'll- keep- the- song- around- when- I- want- to- think- of- you" Kuki said on the verge of crying fresh tears.

"Yea I hears it too seeing it's number one on my Ipod and on the radio, I just thought that maybe we should just be friends seeing I'm farther away and I don't do long distance relationships very well".

"I called to tell you the same thing Walls and I would love to be your friend, so how's the little man doing?".

"He hasn't turned his Discman off yet, he just hums that happy, little, tune you taught him Kooks, it's kind of like keeping a little piece of you around to him".

Kuki smiled thinly again as she was led to a table and the girl's and guys minus Kuki ordered drinks with dinner.

"I already miss you and the little man Wally, remember the first time we tried babysitting him and I had to teach you how to change his diaper" Kuki asked laughing as Wally laughed along with her.

"Yea what a date that was, we needed a second date to make up for our first one, but I also remember you kissed me that night and said that I was your little Wallybear" Wally said as Kuki heard Joey belting out the ouchie owie crying feel better song.

"I have to go Kooks but you keep a smile on your face and order a side of chicken fingers for me friend, and just know you can call me anytime day or night and I'll be on the phone with you".

Kuki hung up and ordered a pink lemonade as the waiter came back and sadly sipped it and the girls hoped she wasn't going to be like this forever having no idea just how hard happy go lucky girl was going to take Wally's move and how much she was going to change.


	2. Five years later Happy Merry Unbirthday

Chapter 2

Five Years Later/ Merry Unbirthday To You

Five years later we see Kuki bolting up in her bed sweat and tears dripping onto it as she reached for her Dr. Dew which was her combination of Dr. Pepper and Mountain Dew.

"It's been five years just get out of my head already Wally, I mean where do you get off looking as cute as you ever did in my dreams?" Kuki mumbled to herself as she slowly stood up and we see her sporting long black hair with blue highlights, a black nightgown, black slippers, and black makeup.

"Why can't I forget him?, I mean he has my heart in Australia and he hasn't returned my calls since that time at Chili's and he expects me to just keep on remembering him?".

A moving truck outside interrupted Kuki from her thoughts as she saw a little girl about Mushi's age sleeping on who she thought was either the father or the big brother's shoulders as men hastily picked up furniture and boxes and moved them inside.

"Well looks like we have some new blood in this one horse town, so how's about we get a better time for them to move in the damn freaks" Kuki's mind said as she smiled and nodded crawling back under her covers not noticing the teen boy that ran across the next door lawn checking her out in her window.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning was Saturday Kuki's favorite day of the week because Mushi was kept busy with cartoons, her mom and dad were kept busy with the bills, leaving Kuki busy with sleeping in.

"Mommy come and see there's a new family next door and they have a girl that looks about my age, how cool is that?" Mushi chirped merrily as Kuki moaned and rolled over hating her sister's cheery voice.

"Mommy I said to get a move on we have to be neighborly and all that jazz if I'm going to have any chance with the girl".

Mrs. Sanban ran down the hall as Kuki angrily kicked her blankets off and shot up in bed angry that today wasn't her best Saturday.

"Thanks for keeping the racket down guys I appreciate it to the fullest extent, now maybe we can have a three ringed circus next" Kuki screamed as Mushi hummed Britney Spears' Circus under her breath as Kuki just sighed angrily.

"Well aren't we a ray of sunshine this morning?, maybe next we can hum the funeral march to your prescience daughter of mine, and when was the last time you cleaned that pigsty of a room up?" Mrs. Sanban asked as Kuki shrugged and headed for the fridge as Mushi skipped merrily up to her giggling.

"What has your sunshiny mood hit in overdrive this morning, did they uncancel the Powerpuff girl's just for you?".

"Well yesness and noseness A I got to see Bubbles the cutest and Bestest Powerpuff in a whole new episode fighting Princes who kidnapped Blossom and Buttercup for her own selfish reasons, and B we have new neighbors with a little girl that looks about my age" Mushi chirped as Kuki got the eggs out.

"Yay for us now there'll be another Mushi Sanban for me to get agitated with, I hope she likes the Powerpuff Girls, Flufernutters, Cherry Coke, and acting like a doofus".

"I do not act like a doofus I act like my kid sister used to act before her boyfriend moved to Australia or is it ex boyfriend this week I can never tell".

"You're on your way to getting a black eye Princess Sunshine, you know damn well Wally and I called it quits when he left me here" Kuki said as the doorbell rang and Mushi ran to open it hoping it was the little girl from next door but found a blonde girl in a cheer uniform instead.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh it's just you Rachel I thought it would be the little girl who just moved in next door, your majesty's in the kitchen cooking french toast or pancakes I have no clue what she wants this morning".

"Thank you kindly Mushi, at least someone here remembered it was her birthday today, her other friends should be here soon hopefully and then we can get this party started" Rachel said as Kuki, Mrs. Sanban, and Mr. Sanban stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Rachel, see she's cancelled her birthday this year due to the fact that Wally the super jerk left her and she's mourning him" Mr. Sanban said as Rachel looked confused.

"All right long story short she doesn't want a birthday this year or any other year for that matter, she feels that if she's not happy she's happy get my drift?" Mrs. Sanban asked as Rachel just smiled and made to walk into the kitchen but Mushi pushed her back.

"She said if we do throw her a party she's going to get worse and I don't know if you saw her lately but she's pretty bad these days" Mushi said as Rachel got a serious look in her eyes and Mushi and the rest followed suit.

"Look I didn't spend $99.95 for a present for nothing, I'm going in there to give it to her and none of you can stop me".

Rachel shoved Mushi out of the way as we see Kuki mixing batter with blueberries in it for pancakes and a present was shoved under her nose as she turned the mixer off.

"I know we had a fight yesterday Kooks but I'm quick to apologize and to say Happy Birthday, well open it and see what it is girl".

Kuki ripped the paper off and saw an album with her smiling on the cover and when she opened it she saw her and Wally on the first page and the rest of the pages consisted of her and her used to be girlfriends before she changed into a Goth.

"Thanks Rachel that was really thoughtful and I appreciate it really I do, but can you tell the others that my birthday is cancelled this year due to me mourning?" Kuki asked placing the book Rachel gave her in the bag she found it in and started mixing the batter again.

"Why don't you let me do that Kooks and you take a load off, I mean cancelled or not it's still your birthday and people should be doing things for you today".

Kuki shrugged and sat at the table flipping through the pages as pictures of the old Kuki Sanban flashed on every page and the new Kuki wished to God she could still be that person.

"When did I go from wearing green and holding a smile on my face to wearing all black, wearing a frown on my face, and looking like a vampire from a horror movie Rache?"

"It was that night at Chili's after that night you wore black all the time and people started talking behind your back until you made it perfectly clear by beating Leone Kennedy's head in that if they had something to say they could say it to your face" Rachel said as the mixer turned on and Kuki felt like crying.

"I really miss that girl Rache but I have no idea on how to get her back, and me cancelling my birthday what is that all about?" Kuki asked as Rachel shrugged and Kuki ran up hugging her as Rachel embraced it smiling at her.

"The old Kuki was a clinger as well as a hugger but you know baby steps, at least I got a hug instead of a hiss like last birthday that was really weird for all of us Kooks".

"Yea that was the time Fanny told me that Wally was dead to me and I got really ticked off and well hissing kind of made things better, but like you said baby steps and I think hugs are progress for me".

Rachel giggled as Kuki hugged her again and dumped more blueberries in the batter wanting to help Rachel make the pancakes and Rachel wasn't about to deny progress for Kuki.

"MMMMMMMMMM pancake batter taste the best raw you should try it sometime Rache, it's better than raw cookie dough which I've also taken to eating".

Rachel licked her fingers and had to admit Kuki was right about the pancake batter it was better than cookie dough.

"So I was thinking after your party today we can have a sleepover at my house, now I know sleepovers are iffy for you right now but it's your birthday and I just want to make the best of it" Rachel said as Kuki just nodded and turned the mixer on as Rachel mixed the batter.

"I guess I'll go I mean I haven't had one since the Chili's night and I totally have to make up for that depressing sleepover" Kuki said as the boy from next door knocked on the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Why hello boy I'm Mushi and these are my mommy and daddy, I have a sissy too but she's scary looking at the moment" Mushi exclaimed as Mrs. Sanban lightly nudged her daughters head as Mushi rubbed it.

"Yea I met her at her window last night which is why I'm here, see she dropped one of her goth bracelets out the window by accident so I wanted to come return it" The boy said as Mr. Sanban could only nod knowing it was more than that.

"Well aren't you kind?, she's in the kitchen with her friend making pancakes I believe, you can stay for breakfast if you like as soon as we get your name" Mrs. Sanban said as the boy smiled at her.

"It's John Ward and we moved here from Massachusetts and I'm kind of new in town, so I was wondering if maybe she might be so kind as to show me around town".

"Kuki's not the kind of girl that is neighborly I mean she used to be but lately she just takes to scaring people who cross her path" Mr. Sanban said smiling happy to scare a boy away from Kuki.

"Well it couldn't hurt to try I mean she hasn't seen a boy in five years and it doesn't make sense for you to come all the way out here for nothing".

"All right as soon as you point me towards the kitchen I'll introduce myself to your daughter" John said as his sister Melanie bunny hopped up the Sanban's front steps and Mushi was on pins and needles to introduce herself.

"Hi ya I'm Mushi and I would love to be your friend that is if you need one, I can show your around third grade and I can even get you a sleepover schedule like I have" Mushi said talking a mile a minute as Melanie giggled at her.

"I like you you're nothing like my old friends, showing me around third grade could be cool, and having sleepovers are what I do best" Melanie said as Mushi beamed and held one of her sweater sleeves out as Melanie took it and they skipped off to Mushi's room.

"See new people could be good, this boy just may snap Kuki out of the trance that's holding her and then she can start acting all Kukiish again and she could have a great sixteenth birthday next year, I mean after all a girl's sweet sixteen should always be celebrated Kahn" Mrs. Sanban said.

"I don't like this John character, he reminds too much of a certain other boy that waltzed into Kuki's life without the accent" Mr. Sanban said as Mrs. Sanban hoped to God John wasn't the same because her daughter couldn't take any more hurt after what Wally did.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When John reached the kitchen there was a huge tower of blueberry pancakes and Rachel and Kuki were admiring it.

"Well I have to admit Kooks you certainly know how to make a great pancake tower, this is a tower of architectural proportions but that's just my English teacher talking" Rachel said as John whistled at the tower and the girl's came out from behind the pancakes to find him licking his lips.

"All right who are you and how did you get into my house, and do you possibly have an appetite because we do and there's only enough for me and my friends" Kuki said as John smiled and held his palm out producing Kuki's bracelet.

"I'll make you a deal vamp, give me two pancakes and I'll give you one bracelet, four will get you the other bracelet, my name, phone number, and since we live next to each other you don't need my address" John said as Kuki stared at her bare wrist then swiped her hand but John held the bracelet in his palm.

"You have my conditions now fork over the tasty, fluffy, Vermont style syruped pancakes or I keep the bracelet vamp".

"First off I'm not about to argue over a dollar bracelet, second I'm not a vampire I'm a goth but I don't expect you to know the difference, and third you're not getting my number, name, or address because you don't need it" Kuki growled as she grabbed the bracelet and replaced it on her wrist.

"Now if you'd like to stay I'll give you half a pancake with some milk, one pancake is my best offer and that's for your name prep".

"Deal and the name's John Ward, and you're right I don't know the difference between goths and vampires so maybe you could explain it to me" John said as Rachel walked up to him checking him out.

"You seem cute enough too bad I'm seeing someone but Kuki isn't, and once you get past the black clothes, the attitude, and the fact that you don't know her she's a ray of sunshine" Rachel said as John smirked and Kuki slid him a plate with a blueberry pancake on it.

"Bon Appetite John is it?, thanks for blackmailing me with my own bracelet and if you have any other tricks up your sleeves I suggest leaving them there" Kuki said as John smiled watching her walk off to the stack of pancakes.

"I was wondering if you were into slasher flicks Kuki is it?, if so I have an advanced screening of Friday the 13th tickets that I would hate to see go to waste" John said as Kuki looked shocked and her insides did flip flops.

"Please tell me you're kidding because if you're not I'd love to go but if you are get ready to feel the wrath of this vamp as you like to call me".

John produced two movie tickets and gave one to Kuki as her eyes went wide with excitement then drooped as John thought he had her.

"These are for tonight and not that I wouldn't love to go but I have a prior engagement with my girl Rachel and my other girlfriends tonight".

"Bring them and their dates if they can get them along, my uncle said to bring as many friends as I wanted but I was wondering if you'd like to be date instead of friend".

No boy had ever asked Kuki on a date before and she was afraid to say yes because of what happened to her before and Rachel saw this.

"Why don't we just make it friends for now and move slow, she lost her one true love five years ago and she's still a little iffy around boys especially full of themselves boys" Rachel said as John finished his pancake and stood up.

"You make a mean pancake vamp, and that's fine if you want to be friends I find friends are easier to date anyways" John said laving as Kuki followed him to the front door.

"Just because you know my favorite genre of movie doesn't make you an expert on me, if you'd like to know more stick around and I'll blow your mind" Kuki said as John shrugged and followed her back to the kitchen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Five years ago a boy named Wally Beatles he was an Australian cutie pie that I dated decided to go and move back home, needless to say I was broken up over it and now you see what the end result of that is, I used to be sun shiny until he left me now I'm just depressed and angry at every emotion including love".

"Why give up on love because one boy made a broken promise?, not everybody hates being around a girl like you vamp and for future reference you look like you once had a peppy girl inside of you".

"Maybe you could bring it out who knows, I mean I doubt it but crazier things have been done, I mean Britney Spears chopped all her hair off for God's sake and I guess that says anything's possible" Kuki said as John just stared interested at her.

"So what kind of music do you like?, because I'm looking to join a band as a songwriter and singer but I need the other instruments to join as in a bassist, a guitarist, a keyboard, drums you know things like that" John said as Kuki got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Any punk music in that band of yours?, I'm into Blink 182, Sum 41, Nickelback, 3 Doors down, Linkin Park, and Katy Perry but not all of her songs just one special song me and the Aussie boy had" Kuki said as John nodded and Kuki forgot to mention she could rock a good guitar on her best day.

Well that's it for now I'm at this moment writing the next chapter so reply to this and the next one please

Keep it real

Cindy'sboy93


	3. Kuki's Revalation And Wally's True Side

After the movie Kuki walked up to her porch looking confused as John followed her up there.

"Well Vamp you sure know how to show a boy a good time, I mean dinner and a movie I couldn't have done this better myself" John said as Kuki angrily pointed across the street to his house.

"Home now Mr. Too Full Of Himself, I only invited you out tonight because you had bargaining chips, tomorrow is another day and I never want to see you again" Kuki said as John scurried across the street and Kuki passed Nigel, Rachel, Hoagie, and Lizzie kissing on the porch.

"Come in when this sucky face fish fest is over you four, I'll be the one in the middle of a séance trying to channel Wally Beatles" Kuki said as Fanny and Sonia grabbed all the candles hoping to start an intervention with Kuki.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Candles check get all the black clothing next Sone and I'll get all the lighters and matches, I thought for sure Rachel's photo album would work but we need to take drastic action" Fanny said as Sonia grabbed all the clothing that was black which was all but a frayed, wrinkled, moth ball infested green sweater.

"I remember this sweater, she used to say it was made with love and the patches were friendly memories" Sonia said as Fanny nodded pulling the sweater out and dusting it off coughing in the process.

"Now we attack the underwear and bra drawer, black is a good color to attract boys but not all black she needs structure in her underwear life, now Sonia you handle that while I handle breaking things off with her gothic posse".

Fanny saw Kuki's phone resting on the headboard of her bed and knew her posse were on speed dial as she dialed them all in and attacked them like there was no tomorrow.

"Kuki used to be happy before she met you, now it's all dark, dark music, dark movies, dark clothes, hell I think even her soul is dark you soul squishers, now listen and listen good she never wants to see you again because she's got friends in high places than the idiot boiler room" Fanny said as she hung up.

"Right I gave Kuki some of my Victoria Secret bras and panties, she still has hers but just the Victoria Secret one's I got rid of a load of Kohls, Wal Mart, Target, and K Mart bras and panties".

"Good Operation Intervention is a go text the others and tell them to come inside, I'll get Kuki into the living room where she'll burn her dark self hopefully and reserect her happy go lucky self".

Sonia hastily grabbed her phone as Fanny raced off to get Kuki who was approaching the stairs and Fanny angrily pushed her away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Kooks come on I have something to show you, it's a birthday present and hurry before it disappears into thin air".

"All right what kind of gift disappears into thin air a rabbit?, because if it's something I have to feed, walk, care for, or provide for then I'm gonna have to put the red flag up on this" Kuki said as Rachel, Nigel, Lizzie, and Hoagie ran into Kuki's living room and Sonia dashed down the stairs joining them.

"Kuki you are such a kidder I mean a rabbit that was classic, anyways let's go to your living room and see your present" Fanny said as Kuki opened the door and saw all of her friends sitting in different places.

"I know what this is Fullbright, I watch A&E too, you want me to stop being a goth and you all can just forget it I'm mourning the death of happy Kuki and none of you could possibly understand that".

"Kuki you've been mourning for five years sweetie, you just have to face fact Wally is never coming back and you can't beat yourself up over something that can't be helped" Rachel began as Kuki's pain filled eyes shot towards her.

"You bitch that photo album you gave me today wasn't from the heart it was all to help make me peppy again not because you really cared" Kuki said as she grabbed the photo album and attempted to rip it but Fanny's strength surpassed Kuki's and snatched it from her.

"Look Kooks it was all of our idea to make the album, Rachel just wanted to put more into it so she spent the money to have it made, we're really worried about you and we made that album because we really do care" Sonia said as Kuki slumped into a chair mad at Fanny for throwing this intervention.

"Kuki we miss the old you, you know the I love life, stopping to smell the roses, looking on the sunny side of life type of girl you used to be, now we're lucky to get a smile out of you most of the time" Nigel said as Kuki twirled a piece of her blue hair around her finger.

"You have no idea what I'm going through Nigel, I call him and he never answers, I leave messages and I never hear back from him, I write him and I get letters back saying leave me alone, forget about me, and of course my favorite boy Kuki you look paler than Casper these days.

"Don't you think he's trying to send a message to you Kuki, I mean maybe in his own way he's telling you it's ok to move on with your life" Lizzie said as Kuki shook her multi colored hair no and looked to where her candles used to be.

"All right guys who's the smart guy or girl who stole my candles and you better speak up now because I'm angry and you're not going to like what I do nex-" Kuki began as her phone rang Thinking Of You by Katy Perry and she excitedly opened it and it was to a very angry sounding Wally.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Wally I'm so glad you called because the gang is doing an intervention with me, so anyways enough about me what about you and why haven't you attempted to call me back yet?".

"Look Kuki this isn't a I'm a happy Aussie and you're a happy Jap phone call, I'm getting married in a couple of weeks and I just want to tell you for the umpteenth time **Leave Me Alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**, don't call, don't write, don't send me messages, and no more pictures because I can't stand to look at you as a train wreck!" Wally screamed as Kuki's eyes fell and the gang saw that this wasn't good news.

"What about not changing?, what about you can call me anytime day or night and I'll listen to you?, What about I'll come back someday?, have you forgotten all the words you said to me when you were leaving?".

"Yes I have because ever since I left you are blowing my phone up 24/7, my mailbox is full of letters from you, my mom and Joey are telling me to move back to America, but I'm not coming back to an obsessive girl who hates to be alone".

"Yea I hate to be alone, I guess I just hate to be talked down to by the boy I thought would marry me and not some Australian floozy, so I'll tell you what you stay there and get married at 15 and I'll stay here trying to find a way to make my life right again".

"Good just leave me the hell out of it you crazy Shelia, I never want to see you again, and I don't want another letter until you get married and make me happy again" Wally said as Kuki wiped angry tears from her face and the girls sat next to her looking to comfort her when she hung up.

"Fine and just to let you know I have a good boy by my side I met him earlier today and we went to see Friday the 13th and he can blow you out of the water you fucking mind rapist" Kuki said slamming her phone shut and all the girls hugged her as she cried on their shoulder.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"He forgot about his promise, he forgot me, and he forgot all the things we used to have, how could he forget all the fun we had?" Kuki asked as Fanny unclung from Kuki but the others stayed clutched to her.

"You know I always had a bad feeling about him, he seemed like a preppy version of Billy Idol to me, now John there's a boy you should be getting to know, I mean he did bring you to a great movie after all, and he may seem too full of himself but he's just trying to reach inside and bring the Kuki we loved back.

Kuki saw no way out as she shrugged and made a fire in the fireplace and then motioned for the clothes, candles, panties, bras, and pictures of her old gothic friends and they were handed to her as she tossed them into the fire and the flames flickered against her pained eyes as Fanny slowly walked up to her.

"Here Kooks I thought you might need this, and the skirt too it was mine but you can have it, I'm just glad you're trying to see things our way for once" Fanny said as Kuki nodded and her face lit up at her old sweater.

"I used to love this thing I guess I could wear it again you know for old times sake, now let's get me prettified for John, yes it's a Kukiism and yes I know you haven't heard one in awhile but get used to them, if he wants me to move on I will and John just became a prime candidate".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After she said this Kuki walked to the nearest bathroom and got dressed as the door slammed and we see Mushi, Mr., and Mrs. Sanban walking in with ice cream cups from Friendly's as the girls all turned scared a burglar was trying to break in.

"Ohh it's just you guys, Kuki's getting dressed and I might as well tell you know that Wally's getting married, cursed Kuki's name, told her to move on, and that's just what she's doing oversized green sweater and all" Sonia said as Mushi, Mrs. Sanban and Mrs., Sanban's jaws dropped.

"Yea and I'd hide that ice cream if I were you, Friendly's always was her favorite place and we're taking her there, but if she sees yours well she just might flip her lid" Fanny said as the Sanbans ran to hide their ice cream as the bathroom door opened upstairs and Kuki came downstairs itching herself.

"I forgot how itchy this sweater can get after five years of no use, but I'll have my mom wash it in some fabric softener and maybe it'll be less itchy" Kuki said as the Sanbans ran back to the living room and was very satisfied at their daughters new look.

"See no piercings, no tats, no black clothes, no dark and gloomy friends, no dark anything I burned what I could burn in the fireplace and I'm guessing Fanny took care of my loose ends with my friends".

Kuki grabbed the photo album and flipped through it tossing about two hundred pictures of her and Wally into the fire as it glowed orange and blue and Mushi was amazed by it.

"Ohh pretty colors look mama and dada pretty colors, and all those things crumble in the fire look at it all" Mushi exclaimed as Kuki grinned down at her sister and ruffled her hair.

"That's because the heat from the fire expands and that's what make all those things so hot that they melt and fold becoming ash".

Kuki saw chocolate on Mushi's face as she knew at once that it was hot fudge and not even seeing her favorite ice cream topping on her sister's face could bring her down.

"I want a party tomorrow too mommy and daddy, I mean cancelling my birthday to mourn what the froop was I thinking?" Kuki asked as Mrs. Sanban kissed Kuki's cheek and got a pad of paper out smiling.

"All right I'll make sure this 15th birthday party is the best party ever, and as for Wally getting married well forget him because he's just a jerk anyways" Mrs. Sanban said as Sonia's stomach grumbled and so did Kuki's as they both laughed.

"All right I know that sound and I say we all pile up in my car and hit Friendly's I'm starved and suddenly Friendly's isn't looking so bad".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Everybody piled into Kuki's car as she saw another stop and pulled into John's driveway and knocked as John's mother answered and looked down at a grinning Kuki and John's mom smiled back.

"Hi Mrs. Ward I'm your next door neighbor Kuki Sanban and I was wondering if maybe John would like to come out for some dinner?" Kuki asked as John's mother led her in smiling and screaming for John who bolted down the stairs and barely recognized Kuki.

"Hi John I just wanted you to see the real me, not the me that was left hiding behind a black cloak and mean words, so here's the deal my girl's and I were going to go to Friendly's and I was wondering if you'd like to come along for a make up date".

"He'd love to John loves Friendly's and him and the word date go together like ham and cheese, so you two have fun and his curfew is waved for the night, just have him back at a halfway decent hour because his dad's going to bug like a tick or maybe an ant or a beetle" John's mom said as John went red in the face.

"Mom what have I told you about talking street it's not your thing, and as my mom said I'd love to go Vamp or ex Vamp, I'm just glad you ditched the black for brighter colors" John said as Kuki giggled and led John to a carful of girls and they drove off for their second date.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

At Friendly's we see Kuki and John laughing as he told her about his life before he moved into town and she talked about how she met her girlfriends.

"That is so funny so you set the girl's hair on fire, what were you thinking?, I mean she must have bugged like an ant as your mom would say" Kuki said giggling as John smirked and nudged her.

"I have to admit hanging with this side of you is so much more fun than you asking me what I thought of death" John said scooping peanut butter, hot fudge, marshmallow, and Rocky Road ice cream into his mouth.

"So what have you done Kuki?, I mean I just told you that I burned a girl's hair, what cruel thing have you done to a boy?".

"Well I chewed one out for getting married and leaving me behind to not think about him anymore if that's mean?".

"I guess it could be, you don't look too mean in fact you look sweet as candy, not anything like the girl that took me out for veggie burgers and a slasher flick".

"Yea well the way I see it people are like turtles they can always hide in their shell hence gothic Kuki, or they could come out of their shell hence peppy Kuki and I don't want to go back in my shell anymore" Kuki said as she scooped a Reese's Cup from her ice cream onto her spoon and ate it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM Gothic Kuki never ate here and I so longed for it, gothic Kuki was a veggisaur and I have no idea why I mean meat is really, really, really, really, really, really yummy".

"Couldn't have said it better myself Kuki, I mean I have no idea why people hate meat it's supposed to be good for your body and your soul, and I have eaten enough meat for everybody so those vegetarians can kiss my meat juice lips" John said as Kuki grinned at him and the girl's grinned slapping each other five.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Looks like we found a replacement Wally, so girl's here's a toast to always sticking by our gothic friend and making her a peppy friend again" Fanny said as the girl's cheered and sipped milkshakes and munched on burgers and onion rings.

"I never thought she'd be back but she's even better than she was when Wally left, that was her last day as a peppy girl before now and she was an absolute wreck then" Sonia said as Fanny nodded and the girl's watched as Kuki stared in awe of John's stories.

"What is it about guys that we like so much Fan?, I mean we chase them but they hardly ever chase us and when they do they act like dorks" Rachel said as Fanny smiled knowing exactly what Rachel was saying.

"Well Rache I guess it's in their genes to chase us like it's in our genes to let them, I mean when has a girl ever said stop chasing me I'm taken before girl?".

"You make a very good point Fan, I mean once Nigel started chasing me it was the thrill of the hunt that made me love him so much, it was just so exciting to be the only girl that got chased while others admired him from afar".

"Yea and when Hoagie started liking me he was such a romantic, it was like all poetry and candy, now I'm lucky if I can get a howdy do from him in the school halls" Lizzie said as Fanny, Sonia, and Rachel looked at each other.

"Lizzie is Hoagie friends with any girl's?, I mean has he mentioned any to you in his no howdy's in the hallway?" Sonia asked as Lizzie thought hard and nodded as we see Hoagie walking into Friendly's with another girl and nobody looked as mad as Fanny did not even his girlfriend Lizzie.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Liz you come with me and you two order us a pitcher of Coke I'm feeling very thirsty if you know what I mean" Fanny said as she walked up to Hoagie and clutched Lizzie's hand in the process.

"Take it easy beautiful I'm not going to get caught, I'm the mayor of Cheatsville and guess who just became the mayor's Mrs. Bellum?" Hoagie said to the girl as Fanny couldn't listen to him anymore.

"Well look who it is Liz the cartoon character pick up man, ohh don't look directly at him he just might turn you into the professor".

"Ohh h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hey Fanny and Liz what are you guys doing here picking up or sitting down?".

"Well we were sitting down racking our brains on why you keep ignoring me Hoagie P. Gilligan, I finally know why and it involves you dating this bleached, blonde, Mrs. Bellum like, girl that couldn't hold a candle to me" Lizzie said as Hoagie gulped when he saw a pitcher of Coke delivered to the girls.

"Look we don't want trouble here guys, yes I have been cheating on Lizzie but that's because I couldn't bring myself to break up with her if that makes any sense whatsoever to either of you" Hoagie said as Lizzie smiled and Fanny looked confused.

"And what if there is trouble in Cheatsville Mayor Doofus?, are you going to send Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup to save you?".

Fanny cracked up and was on the floor after Lizzie said this and Hoagie looked petrified as Lizzie went back to the table for the pitcher of Coke and suddenly Kuki knew what was going on.

"Uhh we might need to cut this date short John I'm sorry, I just have a friend in need right now and peppy Kuki is all about her friends".

"That's fine I had a fun time tonight Kuki, and I was wondering if maybe you'd like a second date tomorrow night, see my band is playing at The House Of Blues Battle Of The Bands tomorrow and it'd be great to see my girl in the front row that is if you want to be my girl" John said as Rachel grinned at him.

"She'll be there and she'd love to be your girl, now come along Kuki Lizzie is about to dump Hoagie literally in true agent girl style, you are not going to want to miss this" Rachel said as Kuki recognized the blonde Hoagie was with immediately.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, well, well if it isn't Leone Kennedy, what you didn't learn your lesson the last time we met?, I may not be a goth anymore but I can still kick your fake breasts from here to Timbuktu".

"Kuki look I didn't want to cheat on Lizzie with Hoagie, honest he told me they were done, through, kaput, no more and well I thought it was safe to date him" Leone said shivering as Kuki's angry eyes met Hoagie's.

"What I meant to say to her was we weren't done, over, kaput, no more just yet but we were going to be, I mean she just doesn't seem to want to be with me anymore" Hoagie said smiling guiltily as Kuki slowly walked up to him with a fire in her eyes.

"You're lucky you're not my boyfriend or ex boyfriend Hoagie Gilligan, I'd so beat you harder than a butcher beats steak with a meat tenderizer" Kuki said as Hoagie gulped when he saw ice cream toppings being handed to Fanny.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Right Gilligan get ready for what's coming to you, I will not be made a fool of because I'm a beautiful girl and you're the one who's missing out, and I think you need to cool off for awhile" Lizzie said pouring the pitcher of Coke all over him as Fanny threw all the toppings she had on him and showed him out.

"I never want to see you near her again Gilligan, she can so do better than you, you creepazoid" Fanny said as Kuki got a mad look on her face and Leone dashed off to join Hoagie.

"Well you handled that better than I handled my breakup with Wally if that makes you feel better" Kuki said as Lizzie smiled and hugged Kuki and Kuki hugged Lizzie back and suddenly Wally slowly faded from Kuki's mind.

Well that's it for now and to clear some things up for the reviewers Wally will not be coming back, if you'd like to know why you can read the caption to this story, or the little bit I put at the beginning of the 1st chapter Thanks for reading

Cindy'sboy93


	4. The Girl That Changes Everything

Meanwhile in Australia we see Mrs. Beatles angrily throwing things into a box angrily glaring at Wally in the process.

"Wallabee I don't know how you managed to get yourself engaged, I mean when I said bring a girl home I meant a girlfriend not a fiancé".

"It's the ouchie, owie, altogether now, the ouchie, owie altogether feel better song!" Joey screamed as Wally was hating Kuki more and more.

"Why did she have to give him a million of those CD's, I mean now he goes around screeching that song from the top of his lungs" Wally said as Mrs. Beatles angrily pointed to an empty box.

"Get packing and you should be so lucky to have a friend like Kuki, I mean honestly she's the sweetest thing on two legs" Mrs. Beatles said as Joey started carrying his boxes down bobbing his head.

"Thanks my little Kanga at least somebody knows how to pack, unlike your harebrained brother who is the reason we're leaving Australia forever".

"Once we get back to the states and you see what Kuki the snake Sanban has done to herself you'll take back all the nice things you said about her mom".

"Oh please it can't be that bad Wally, you're such an overexagerater when it comes to things like girls and friends".

"She turned herself into a goth mom, a full blown honest to goodness goth vampire looking and all" Wally said shivering as Mrs. Beatles and Joey giggled.

"Yea right and the moon is really made of cheese and not craters of rock, and pigs can fly brother, I mean Kuki a goth where do you get your material?" Joey asked on the floor laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Wally enough with the stand up routine and get packed, our plane leaves in two hours and you haven't packed a thing yet" Mrs. Beatles said as Wally angrily threw what he could into the boxes given to him.

"There I'm packed now call dad and have him meet us at the airport, then we can sit on a plane for three hours watching a stupid movie or listening to the ouchie, owie, feel better song once again".

"Or you could write a letter to you fiancé telling her that you made a mistake proposing to her, but hey you win some you lose some".

Wally never told his mom about the things he said to Kuki in their last phone conversation because he knew she would hit the roof.

"All right Beatles gang let's get a move on, and by the way Wallabee your dad is already in the states fixing up the house so calling him to meet us would be dumb don't you think?".

Wally grumbled having no idea what his homecoming was going to be like, he just wished Kuki didn't hate his guts.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Back in America we see Kuki waking up to rose petals surrounding her sheets, blanket, floor, and herself as John smirked handing her a tray.

"Morning Princess Kuki breakfast is served, and after this we can go to the mall that is if there's one around here" John said as Kuki sighed lovingly and hugged and kissed John.

"The mall sounds great because there's this bikini I really want and I finally have enough money to buy it, then we can hit Sberro's pizza at the food court, then you have sound check right?"

"Yes and I want to see you and your friends front row center tonight, I'll have my own fan base if it kills me".

Thinking Of You rang on Kuki's phone as she sighed angrily and looked at the caller ID and John noticed the goth Kuki in those eyes.

"It's an ex flame of mine and he can wait, here why don't you join me for breakfast then I'll get ready to go" Kuki said gobbling her chocolate chip pancakes and eggs up then she ran to her closet.

"I don't know what I'm going to wear but I can guarantee you it's not going to be anything black sweetie, I'm all blacked out at the moment".

"Good because I don't think you look as good in black as you do in bright colors, in fact I thought you were a witch at first" John said as Kuki giggled and threw her green sweater and a jean skirt on.

"So this old flame you're talking about that just called, what was he like?, I mean boyfriend wise was he better than me?".

"Wally hell no he was more my first love than anything else but he moved back to Australia and left me here to mourn his memory" Kuki said as she grabbed her car keys and skipped off.

"When did you two finally call it quits?, I mean you guys still aren't together are you?".

"No he called it quits about the same time I dated you, he was a jerk and he made promises that he couldn't keep so I became goth to mourn him".

"Well he doesn't know what he's leaving behind?, I mean you're a beautiful girl and I think you just need to forget him".

Kuki saw that John was right as she pecked his lips and they walked to her car for a day at the mall.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ten blocks over we see Mr. Beatles moving all of the family's furniture in and the moving men were lugging all of Joey's toys to his new room.

"First room on the right at the top of the stairs gentlemen, you guys are doing a bang up job if I may say so myself" Mr. Beatles said as the rest of the boxes were loaded into the house.

"Good job again gentlemen I'll take it from here, here you guys take this and buy yourself a steak dinner or something".

Mr. Beatles handed $40.00 to each of the men as they drove away and he looked at the labels to figure out what box went to which room until his cell rang.

"Honey hey the movers just left, now I just have to unpack these boxes and then I'll order some pizza as soon as you guys get here".

"Actually sweetie I think you should know that Wally got engaged that's why we're moving back to the states, I want to wring his neck but I'll leave that for you sweetie" Mrs. Beatles said.

"I can't believe you let him get married Lauren, I mean we should keep him on a very short leash from now on" Mr. Beatles said as Lauren Beatles had an angry expression on her face.

"First off he didn't get married he was engaged to be married, and two what do you want me to do follow him to school with a sign that says not for sale?".

"I guess you're right Lauren but we have to do something, maybe seeing Kuki again will make him forget about marriage for awhile".

"He broke things off with Kuki to marry this little Australian floozy, or get engaged to her and apparently according to Wally she turned into a goth chick" Lauren Beatles said as Mr. Beatles just nodded.

"I think he needs structure in his life Lauren, he's a kid and marriage should be the last thing on his mind at this point" Mr. Beatles said as Lauren looked down at Wally shaking her head.

"Joey's more excited than Wally is to be going back to Kuki, he's almost out of CD's and Kuki's sings the song better apparently".

"Yea I guess you need the real thing other than a CD sometimes, and the song is rather catchy isn't it?, I mean Kuki should go into kid sing along CD's full time".

"I agree I mean our little Kanga is definitely smitten with the song she made for him isn't he?, he listens to it every day almost like a ritual to him".

"Anyways let me get going I have some unpacking to do and I'll order the pizza when you guys get here, then we can sit and try to figure our oldest son out".

Mrs. Beatles shut her phone and stared angrily at Wally not knowing just how unexpected Wally was going to be to some people Kuki in particular.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kuki and John just finished lunch and he dropped her off ten blocks from her house where she sees Mr. Beatles pulling boxes from his car.

"All right Kooks be there at 7:30 so I can get you guys up front, and stop worrying about this Wally character he obviously needs his eyes checked if he wanted to leave you" John said as Kuki just nodded.

John pulled away and Kuki ran across the street to the Beatles old house and Mr. Beatles held a grin a mile wide on his face.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle, if it isn't my old neighbor Kuki Sanban get over here and hug me Mrs. Sanban" Mr. Beatles said as Kuki had tears in her eyes and ran at Mr. Beatles hugging him.

"So what are you doing here Mr. Beatles did you come to move things back to Australia?, or are you moving back in?" Kuki asked through sobs as Mr. Beatles ruffled her hair.

"We're moving back here permanently Kuki, and with our move comes a very special sitter we hope, I mean Joey still sings your song and talks about you non stop".

"I'll take the job Mr. B I mean I've been so lonely without the little sweetie in my life, I mean he's the easiest little guy to watch".

"Now let me tell you I heard what Wally did to you and that is unforgivable, I mean breaking up with you just to get engaged that's terrible".

"Apparently he hasn't mentioned the names he called me over the phone, or the blow up he had when he called me for the final time".

"Well why don't you come inside for some soda and you can tell me all about it, I mean he certainly isn't getting sympathy from his mother and me" Mr. Beatles said as Kuki followed him into the house.

"So I heard a rumor that you turned into a goth for awhile after Wally left, and I don't blame you for that he did lay it on pretty thick for the past couple of days he was here".

"Yea and that wasn't a rumor it really happened, but I met a really nice guy and we went out for ice cream and a movie last night, and this morning I woke up to rose petals all around me" Kuki said smiling.

"Well Wally has never done that I take it, his mom and I told him to treat you right and he never listened so that's his problem not yours or ours".

"Well I can't help but wonder what might have been if you had stayed?, I mean would I be the one engaged to Wally and breaking the family tree that's his?".

"I think we'd be happier to know you were marrying Wally than another girl, I mean the other girl doesn't deserve half the chance you've earned" Mr. Beatles said as Kuki beamed.

"So why don't you help me with these boxes and we can reenact the conversation you and Wally had in great detail".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kuki and Mr. Sanban had the boxes tackled in no time and before they knew it they could see the hardwood floors that Mr. Beatles was accustomed to.

"Did I ever tell you that these floors were the hump that broke the camels back for us?, we didn't want the house until we saw how gorgeous these floors looked with the suns rays on them".

"So since we're done here I have to jet Mr. B, I'm going to The House Of Blues Battle Of The Bands tonight to see my boyfriend and his band play" Kuki said as Mr. Beatles smiled down at her.

"You run along and get pretty princess, I'm sure Lauren will be in touch to tell you when she wants you back to babysit Joey".

"And be sure to tell your son that I'm not a revolving door, he had his chance and it's going to take a lot of Tender Loving Care to get me back to loving him".

"I'll tell him everything and then some, I mean what right does he have to criticize the way you look when he's not looking any better?" Mr. Beatles asked as Kuki shrugged and grabbed her coat.

"All right just tell Mrs. Beatles to drop me a line when she get's here, we can iron out the details of my employment at that time" Kuki said skipping off and Mr. Beatles smiled after her.

"Little do you know that we're going to make sure Wally sees that he's making a mistake, you keep the boy you have because his fiancé's moving in".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mr. Beatles saw an SUV park in the driveway and a girl in flaming orange hair looking like Fanny to a T was led up the stairs and into the house.

"All right Madison allow me to introduce myself, I'm Wally's father Richard but you can call me Mr. Beatles until you're married to my son then it's dad understand?"

"Yea, yea, yea he's just lucky I'm not like my sister Fanny Mr. Beatles, I'm ten times worse and he's about to see what I do to broken hearts like him real quick".

"Good so let me show you the room you'll be staying in and then you can get settled and call your sister to play catch up" Mr. Beatles said as Madison Fullbright nodded and dropped her luggage at the stairs.

"Well aren't you going to carry it for me future father in law?, or am I going to have to make you do it through brute force?".

"In this house young lady it's every man, woman, child, or future America's Most Wanted for themselves, I will not carry that luggage upstairs for you, but you can carry it yourself".

Madison made a fist and shoved it in Mr. Beatles face as he pointed down at the luggage angrily and Madison caved in grabbing it and stomping up the stairs to Wally's old room.

"All right unpack and get comfy Wally should be here momentarily and then we'll have pizza and soda's to commemorate this glorious occasion" Mr. Beatles said as Madison saw this as time to make the bed.

"All right Mr. Beatles and I'm sorry about the whole ordering you around thing, I thought I could get away with it because Wally let me do it to him" Madison said as Mr. Beatles grinned.

"Don't be sorry keep that ordering nature Wally's going to love it, and as a matter of fact a girl will be coming around here a lot that just may be your best friend and bridesmaid".

"Good because I'm not the whole planning a wedding thing so I'll take what I can get, unless Mrs. Beatles would be so kind to help me if I didn't offend her much".

"I'm sure Mrs. Beatles would love to help you Madison, you just need to do a lot of the I'm a cute girl thing, Mrs. Beatles is a softie for that" Mr. Beatles said as Madison nodded grinning a devious grin.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When the rest of the Beatles got to the house Mr. Beatles had the house in tip top shape thanks to Kuki's and Madison's help.

"Man does it feel good to be off a plane, I mean Wally stouting the whole time you'd think he loved Australia or something" Mrs. Beatles said sarcastically as Mr. Beatles grinned.

"Well son you've succeeded in getting on your mom's last nerve but me I'm different, I'm a revenge guy look in your room there may be a surprise waiting for you" Mr. Beatles said as Wally ran upstairs.

Joey ran behind Wally hoping he had a surprise in his room too as Wally stopped at his doorframe and saw Madison on the phone giggling.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh mommy is going to kill you when she finds who's here Wally, I'm going to check out my new/old room" Joey said as Wally gulped when Madison hung up the phone.

"Ohh hey cutie pie I'm so stoked to meet your mom, you didn't honestly think you were going to leave me behind did you?" Madison asked with a smile on her face as Wally gulped.

"Yea the whole being stoked about meeting my mom thing Maddie, I think you should maybe hold off on meeting her for awhile, I can just tell her I found you on the side of the road".

"All right A. I'm not a puppy you can claim as your own, B. she's going to notice me here sooner or later I mean she's not blind is she?, and C why did you and Kuki break up when she's a total hottie?".

"All right A I know you're not a puppy I can claim, B. my mom most certainly is not blind but hiding on your part might help me, and C. Kuki is not a part of this conversation or any other conversations".

"Let's get one thing straight bub I call the shots in this relationship get me?, you'll introduce me to your mom, you'll tell her I'm your fiancé, and you'll tell me all you know about Kuki the hottie got it?"

"Fine let's go I just hope your ready to see fur fly, my mom is going to tear you limb from limb when she finds out who you are Maddie" Wally said as Madison skipped behind Wally and Joey followed.

"Mama dada presenting back by popular demand Madison Annabeth Fullbright, also known as Wally's fiancé, yayyyyyyyy for her give her a round of applause and the floors all yours now Wally.

"I knew there was a reason I kept him around Walls, he does the things you're afraid to do, now let's go meet our doom together my sweet, petrified, little kanga" Madison said as Mrs. Beatles lips pursed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe you Wally, I mean getting engaged and to a girl that very likely could be a better match for you than Kuki, even if Kuki was sweeter and more ladylike than Madison" Mrs. Beatles said.

"Well she's also bossier than Kuki Wally run for this, Wally go get this, Wally make me a sandwich, it's agonizing being her fiancé" Wally said as Madison angrily glared at him.

"So are you going to leave her and tell her to lose your number, leave you alone, and never leave you a message or mail you another letter again like you did with Kuki?" Mr. Beatles asked.

The room gasped as they heard this and Wally looked at the floor as Madison took her finger and made him eye to eye with her.

"Here is a paper and a pen I want you to write your heart out to this Kuki, her and I will become friends and who knows maybe she'll even be my bridesmaid, and she'll help me understand you better I bet".

After Madison Wally made to protest as a chair was pushed behind him and he was shoved into it and she pushed him to a desk grinning at Wally as he did the two things he hated apologizing and writing.

"Now Mrs. Beatles allow me to introduce myself I'm as Joey said the one, the only, the Wallabee Beatles fiancé herself Madison Annabeth Fullbright Fanny's younger sister with ten times more shouting and bullying".

"Good because my son needs to be whipped into shape and I think you just may be the person to do it, so I call this meeting adjourned she stays and I'll help her plan the best and biggest wedding ever".

"There is her cruddy apology queen of mean, now can I please go on ignoring her or are you going to make me become chummy with her again?" Wally asked.

"It's going to be hard ignoring her when she's going to be Joey's babysitter and your fiancés best friend Wallabee, or as Madison calls you sweet, petrified, little kanga" Mrs. Beatles said as Wally grumbled.

"All right so it's pizza for everyone, once Kuki gets back from The Battle Of The Bands at The House Of Blues we'll invite her here for a sleepover with Madison including Fanny, Sonya, Lizzie, and Rachel".

Wally didn't like the fact that Kuki Sanban was going to join his fiancé's friend circle and also be his little brother's sitter and be in his house every day.

_All right that's it for now and I know I promised I wouldn't bring Wally back but the fans called this one, instead of making him suffer in Australia I'll make him marry a Fullbright and watch as Karma bites him hard in the keester and Kuki finds love in the new boy. So please tell me what you think of my ff and thanks for all the replies Cindy'sboy93_


	5. Kuki's Angry Side Wally's Coconuts

At the concert millions of people cheered for John but nobody as much as Kuki, Rachel, Fanny, Sonya, Lizzie, and Nigel.

"This next song is dedicated to a very special girl in my life, the song is lady's choice so get out there and cut a rug ladies and gents" John said as Kuki blew him a kiss and he caught it smiling.

"_I met the girl of my dreams today_

_I had no idea what I was going to say_

_She was dressed in black and looked so lonely_

_So I saw my chance to make a move_

_Now she's in my heart tonight_

_Sitting in the front row tonight_

_And there's a few things I feel I have to_

_Say to my love_" John began as Kuki blushed and swayed her head to the song.

"I would love for a guy to make a song about me, I mean come on a song is like a forever binding thing just ask John" Rachel said smiling at Kuki who lit a lighter and swayed the flame in the air.

"I think John is her better half Rache, I mean in a course of two days she's back to being a peppy girl and all thanks to us but more thanks to John than anyone else" Fanny said as Rachel nodded.

"I don't care if we never see Wally again, he's changed in five years case and point hurting poor Kuki, there was a time he would hit anybody that dissed her" Sonya said as Kuki sighed lovingly.

"_The first thing I love about you_

_Is the way you say you love me_

_The second thing_

_Is the way your hair blows in the wind_

_The third thing is _

_The way you tuck me in when I need you to_

_And the final thing I love about you _

_Is your soul of a lion_

_Yea baby my love is in your soul_".

Kuki giggled as she heard the chorus and the gang laughed along with her and made their way to the dance floor.

"Come on Mr. Uno we hardly ever go to school dances, I will get my dance tonight and lucky for you this is the final song of the night" Rachel said grabbing Nigel's hand as Wally slowly walked in.

"Hey guys check it it's the peppy Kuki Sanban killer himself Wallabee Gregory Beatles, but my sister's with him so wish him luck" Fanny said as Madison pushed Wally inside and scoped for Kuki.

"All right hubby you're the Kuki Sanban expert so find her and introduce us, who knows there may be a fight between you and her tonight" Madison said as Wally found her waving her lighter in the air.

"The girl in the front row with the lighter and green sweater five sizes too big, now approaching Kuki is a careful process Maddie so you better let me do it" Wally said inching up to Kuki.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"_The girl of my dreams_

_Is a girl who admits that she eats meat_

_A girl who can devour ice cream like a man_

_And smell like a girl doing it_

_I want a girl with multi colored hair _

_One color for every one of her moods_

_A girl who's not afraid to pick a fight with me_

_And then finish it before I can get a word in edgewise_

_This is my list_

_And I want this girl to know_" John belted out as Wally took Rachel's seat and gently tapped Kuki's shoulder.

"What is it Rache can't you see I'm being sung to here, I mean granted it could be another girl but 10 to 1 says it's little old me" Kuki said turning her lighter off and throwing her green sweater on the stage.

We see Kuki in a belly shirt as Wally was getting some of his old feelings for Kuki back and Madison noticed as she smiled at him.

"Too bad you're not getting rid of me Wally, you had her once and you were the worst to her if I do say so myself" Madison said as John winked at Kuki.

"_The first thing I love about you_

_Is the way you say you love me_

_The second thing_

_Is the way your hair blows in the wind_

_The third thing is _

_The way you tuck me in when I need you to_

_And the final thing I love about you _

_Is your soul of a lion_

_Yea baby my love is in your soul_".

"He is so H-O-T hot for me and the feelings mutual if I can say so myself, I mean just look at the way he works the stage" Kuki said to Wally thinking it was Rachel.

"Wally welcome to girl talk and I hope you can stand it because it's going to be all you hear tonight, I mean what else do girl do at a sleepover besides not sleep?".

"I never asked to know what girl's thought so keep your thoughts to yourself, I swear this girl must be deaf to think I'm Rachel" Wally said as Kuki saw John pick up her sweater and sign it for her.

"I'm never going to wash that sweater again, it just became an heirloom to the greatest date I've ever been on".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"So Fan when do you think we should make contact with the cheater and show him what we do to cheaters in our circle?" Sonya asked as Fanny grinned evilly at her.

"We wait for little Mrs. I'm Never Washing My Sweater Again to give her signal, when she throws the first punch that's when we step in and protect her" Fanny said.

Nigel and Rachel clumsily glided across the floor thanks to Nigel's two left feet and Rachel saw why they didn't go to any school dances.

"All right so you can't dance it's not a big deal Nigey, the big deal is you never told me so here I am thinking you were just avoiding me at the school dances on purpose" Rachel said rubbing her feet.

"Look at it this way there are things I can do well like kissing for example, meeting your parents, and last but not least I can pillow talk like nobody's business" Nigel said as Rachel giggled kissing him.

"He's right you know he can pillow talk like nobody's business guys, I mean he has me up half the night most times just talking about our future together".

"I want a guy like that Rache, a guy who can talk about his feelings and show me love all in one sitting" Sonya said as Fanny nodded ruffling Sonya's hair.

"I think what I taught you is wearing off Sone, we don't chase boys we let them chase us and then we go on dates hoping to tempt them" Fanny said as Sonya stared into Fanny's eyes.

"Fan look at us we're single in a circle of daters, I mean Kuki has John, Nigel has Rachel, and you know damn well Lizzie will have Hoagie again when he comes begging for a treat"

"We should chose to stay single until the right one comes along Sone, as for Hoagie and Lizzie best believe I will not have him coming to her begging for forgiveness like a dog".

"Good because by the looks of things either she forgave him or she's giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation" Sonya said as Fanny angrily glared at a kissing Lizzie and Hoagie.

"I mean even your 12 year old sister is dating in our group we're outnumbered Fan, and I for one want a guy to date and soon".

___________________________________________________________________________________

Fanny angrily moved to Lizzie and Hoagie's table as they were still in the middle of kissing gimmies falling off of Hoagie's hair and onto the hardwood barn style floor.

"Ah hem guys could you maybe come up for air enough for me to pound Hoagie the cheaters head in?" Fanny said as Hoagie and Lizzie slowly pulled apart and Fanny angrily picked Hoagie up.

"What do you want from her Gilligan more of her broken heart?, why don't you go and fall in a ditch and take Wally with you?, I mean God knows you and him are in the same stupid club".

"Look Fanny Lizzie and I sat down and we worked out our differences, I explained that I felt she didn't love me because she chose her friends over me, and she said that she could understand that".

"Yea and I also said I felt he didn't love me because I love you in the hall turned into not even a howdy do, then there's him showing up at Friendly's last night with Leone Kennedy" Lizzie said.

"And I told her that Leone was just a fling and if she wanted to have a fling with someone it was her pick, which is when she told me that she wanted a fling with Nigel but he was taken" Hoagie said smiling.

Hoagie still had hot fudge on his face and the gimmies continued to fall to the floor with each step he took as whipped cram was all over his clothes along with Coke.

"Liz you don't have to take him back you know that right?, you can do better than him and besides here comes Leone Kennedy again to cause trouble" Fanny said as Lizzie noticed Leone's stomach was a little bigger.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"_With each whisper from her lips_

_I fall down to my knees_

_Worshipping the ground she walks on_

_Her voice is like an angels _

_In my time of need_

_There are so many things I love_

_About the girl of my dreams_

_But the thing I love the most_

_Is her inner strength_

_That's when I pull her in and say_" John continued with Kuki jumping up and down like a groupie screaming John's name.

"What does she see in this tool anyway?, I mean he's a singer so cruddy what I can sing too and a lot better than him might I add" Wally said jealousy sounding in his voice and his eyes.

"Yea but have you ever made 1 in Rolling Stones most beautiful lead singers of all time?, because John Ward has and that's what Kuki's seeing in him now not just a rebound boy but a boyfriend".

After Madison said this Wally angrily sat down as Rachel grinned grabbing her purse and taking Fanny's seat as Nigel took Lizzie's.

"Hurts to see her in love with someone else doesn't it?, by the way you haven't introduced us to your little friend yet Wally" Rachel said grinning as Madison curtsied and smiled.

"Don't get used to me being ladylike I'm not that kind of girl, I'm a Fullbright and we lie, cheat, steal, and never act ladylike, the names Madison Annabeth Fullbright pleased to meet ya".

"Rachel Mckenzie and the pleasures all mine, so you're Wally's new fiancé huh?, watch yourself he might leave you at the alter crying if you're not careful".

"It'll be the last thing he ever does trust me on that, Wally's lucky Kuki doesn't pick up a pool cue and start beating him in with it" Madison said as Rachel smiled at her.

"Kuki's brain is like a sponge it'll soak things up until it's full then she reacts, after this song I'm sure there's going to be a fight I bet my life on it".

"_The first thing I love about you_

_Is the way you say you love me_

_The second thing_

_Is the way your hair blows in the wind_

_The third thing is _

_The way you tuck me in when I need you to_

_And the final thing I love about you _

_Is your soul of a lion_

_Yea baby my love is in your soul" John finished as Kuki cheered and grinned at him._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"_All right guys I guess I'm out of here, my girl and I have a dinner to get to and perhaps she can introduce me to the boy in the orange hoodie next to her, and why does he have white tape around his hands?"._

_Kuki quickly turned and she saw Wally as he saw her and she grabbed a pool stick from one of the tables next to her and Wally saw a fire in her eyes and gulped._

"_Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Don't call, Don't leave me any messages, Don't send me any more pictures of me as a train wreck, Lose my number man am I glad to see you" Kuki said angrily._

"_Good because you sounded angry for a second there, I mean come on Kooks we can still be friends right?," Wally asked slowly backing up as Kuki like a brick wall wouldn't be moved._

"_It's your fault I became a goth Wally, your fault I almost lost my mind and my friends, your fault I cried almost every single night, and I shed all my tears over you for nothing"._

_John thought of getting in the middle of the fight, but when he saw how Kuki was swinging the pool cue he decided that it best he didn't interfere._

"_Kooks come on girl we were once really good friends, hell we dated and you showed me what the world looked like in your eyes"._

"_Those days are over Wally you're getting married now, and I hope to God the girl whips you into shape and keeps a really short leash on you" Kuki said as she swung the stick and hit Wally in a place you should never hit a boy._

_Madison winced when she saw this and Wally held the place where Kuki hit him and quickly fell to the floor and Kuki stood on his chest like a hunter who caught their first deer._

"_Now listen and listen good Wallabee Gregory Beatles you're going to have to earn my friendship back, as for my love well John holds that torch now and I hope he stays forever"._

"_Why would you go for a pretty boy like him Kooks?, I mean I thought you were smarter than that Kuki" Wally said weakly._

"_I as that's until the one pretty boy I decided to date broke things off with me because he got scared, as for John he saw me as a goth and as a peppy girl and still loves me"._

"_Yea and you love the dollar signs in your eyes because you know how far he can make it as a band leader, whereas me I'm looking pretty good when he leaves you for a groupie prettier than you"._

_John heard enough as he kicked Wally in the same place Kuki hit him and he screamed in pain as he then grabbed Kuki and led her out of the House Of Blues._

"_Well I can see why you hate him beautiful, does he ever say anything nice about you like ever Kuki?" John asked kissing her as she smiled and kissed him back._

"_He used to before he moved and became a ladies man, and that's what I was afraid of because I knew that he'd forget about me and then I'd be the one hurt in the end" Kuki said leaning her head on John's shoulder._

"_Well as a girl once said Kuki when the sun shines we shine together told you I'd be there forever said I'd always be a friend took an oath that I'm gonna stick it out till the end"._

_Kuki giggled at John for quoting Rhianna and he smiled at her because her giggle could do that to him, it made him smile to know that she was smiling._

"_Now that it's raining more than ever know that we'll still each other you can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella (ella, ella, eh, eh, eh) Under my Umbrella (Ella ella eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)" Kuki sang out loud giggling._

"_See you don't need that jerk, but I think he's going to need a medic I mean hitting him in the man place what were you thinking?"._

"_I wasn't thinking I rarely do when I'm angry, but tonight I was beyond angry I was full blown she hulk on a mission"._

"_Then remind me to never in my life make you angry, because I value my coconuts and I think Wally did too before you hit them with the pool cue" John said as Kuki rubbed her body against John's._

"_I had to think fast and I knew a guy's weakness was through his- well his- umm his- coconuts as you call them" Kuki said as John walked her to her car where the other girl's including Madison were waiting._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"_Kooks I have to say you handled meeting Wally rather well, so for being such a good girl why don't we go and get some snacks and have a sleepover at Wally's house with Madison the newest edition to the clique" Fanny said as Kuki nodded smiling at her._

"_Nice to meet you Kuki I've heard a lot from the girls, and for future reference I would have done the same if he left me at the alter because I'm his fiancé and I know you'll probably hate me but just give me a chance._

_Kuki bawled hugging Madison as Madison clung to Kuki and to Madison those sobs sounded like comforting sobs._

"_He just hurt me so much and there's still so much I would love to do to him but I can't, I'm not a violent person after all even if you couldn't tell after what I did to him tonight" Kuki said as Madison smiled._

"_Being friends with you will make you a violent girl in every sense of the word, I mean I know hanging with Fanny hasn't taught you that but I'm worse than she is" Madison said as Fanny nodded beaming._

"_It was hard to program her but she is worse than me, she actually really hurts people if they hurt her, and Kooks let me say a day with her will teach you patience as well as how to let your anger go"._

"_Well I'm very glad to meet you Maddie, I hope you don't mind but I give nicknames to my friends because it helps me learn their names better"._

"_I don't mind because Maddie is a name given to me by all of my friends, now let's hit the road Wally will bum a ride with the other boys in his new/old clique"._

_The girl's saw Wally limping across the parking lot and they grinned and giggled looking at Kuki who just shrugged her shoulders._

_Well that's it for now and I'm so glad nobody is rooting for Wally to get with Kuki because I feel John and her have a better connection and I do own the song John sang on stage in the ff but I don't own Umbrella Rhianna does so please read and reply and I'll quickly get the next chapter out_


	6. Kuki and Wally's Love Hate story

Once Kuki got back to Wally's house for the all girl's night minus Wally Rachel, Lizzie, Sonya, Madison, Fanny, and Kuki giggled around a pizza box watching television.

"You know Kuki that stunt you pulled at The House Of Blues was nothing short of amazing, I mean his coconuts what were you thinking girl?" Madison asked as Wally limped into the living room and Kuki giggled.

"Well I had to think quick or I would have fallen for him again which was something he wanted, so I grabbed a pool cue and went to town on his coconuts" Kuki said grabbing a slice of hamburger pizza and picking the hamburger off and tossing it into her mouth.

"So exactly how did Wally and you start dating Kuki?, I mean he wasn't you're first choice of daters was he?".

"Your sister knows that story better than me, she hooked us up after all so I'm sure she can spin the stories web like Charlotte did to Wilbur".

"I missed those Kukiisms most of all Kooks, I mean you have a way with words that tell everyone that you don't care if the words made up you'll say it anyway, and your phrases forget about it they make everybody smile" Rachel said hugging Kuki as Kuki hugged her back smiling.

"Well the story of Kuki and Wally is one for the ages all, so if you need a drink or the bathroom do it now because I won't stop in between for breaks for questions or anything of that nature" Fanny said as the girls just sat smiling.

"Right our story begins six years ago, in the Summer and we were all taking a vacation from training at Kids Next Door camp, Kuki as always was chipper and swimming in the lake".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

As Fanny said this we're brought to the camp and we see Kuki running on a metal dock chasing Rachel and Sonya who both had water guns and were shooting her.

"Hey that's the opposite of fairness guys, I don't have a gun like the both of you do, I mean at least play fairly" Kuki said shaking her hair off like a dog and Wally laid on the beach staring at Kuki like a boy would look at his one true love.

"There he goes again looking at you Kooks, I thought you said you were going to talk to him about staring" Rachel said holstering her gun on her left hip as Kuki blushed and giggled.

"I guess I just like the attention I'm getting from him girls, I mean who else does he stare at besides me anyways?".

"That's just it Kuki he's crazy for you and you're just going to stand there and let him stare at you all his life" Sonya said as Kuki giggled again and flirtatiously waved at Wally.

"Kuki don't egg him on girl, he's never going to stop staring if you wave at him like you do, I mean if you want him to date you just tell him" twelve year old Fanny said as Kuki sat on the edge of the dock placing her feet in the lake.

"Don't pretend you don't hear me Kuki Sanban I know you do and I know all your tricks seeing I've known you since pre K".

"Fanny I can't just go up and ask him out that's like you asking Hoagie out just for laughs" Kuki said as Fanny smiled a mischievous grin.

"Fine if you won't ask him out I will for you, I mean what else are girls for if not to help other girls get dates with their Aussie prince charming?".

"Take one step towards Wally Fanny and you're going to be one hurting Irish girl believe that Fan, and I don't think you want to get hurt do you?".

Fanny just grinned skipping off to talk to Wally as Kuki's eyes were full of horror as she neared Wally her shadow blocking Wally's sun.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Beat it Fullbright you're blocking my UV rays, I mean don't you have better things to do?" Wally asked as Fanny cackled staring down at him.

"Well sure but I figure I haven't tried helping you today so here's the deal Beatles, Kuki is head over heels, over the moon, Grand slam over the stands in love with you and well with the upcoming dance she wants to know if you'd go with her" Fanny said as Wally gulped nervously.

"Now the dance is guys ask girls so you better get that Aussie tail of yours in gear and ask her before she's taken up by oh I don't know Nigel the cutey Englishman Uno or something".

"Nigel and Kuki don't go together Fanny I know that, Kuki knows that, Nigel knows that, and so does Rachel I'm surprised you don't know that" Wally said droning like a robot as Fanny giggled at him.

"Well how would you know Wally?, I mean she never got an invite from him and well imagine if she did, she's going to start the falling for Nigel process I mean who the hell wouldn't?"

"I'm not asking her until she shows interest in me herself and doesn't send one of her dim witted, no good, hood friends to ask me".

Wally knew he'd said the wrong thing as Fanny lifted her foot and it reminded Wally of a dog peeing as she kicked sand into his eyes and stalked off.

"I hope Nigel Uno asks her and your stuck to go with me, that would be the date you deserve creep!" Fanny screamed stalking back to Kuki who found her way into the lake thanks again to Sonya and Rachel.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"You two are impossibly impossible I mean can't I just relax on the dock without you trying to ruin it?" Kuki asked as Rachel and Sonya shook their heads in unison smiling at Kuki.

"Fine I'm going to lay out in the sun then, maybe when you two water fighters are ready to play nice I'll come back in".

"Fine Kuki we know you'll forgive us in about five minutes Kuki you can never stay mad for very long so we'll wait for you to apologize for flying off the handle" Rachel said splashing water into Kuki's eyes as Sonya unloaded more of her gun on her and Kuki stalked off to her towel and as usual Fanny had a plan.

"Stupid girls why are they so much like- like- like- like- well like- like- like- well so much like you Wallabee Gregory Beatles?".

Wally turned to Kuki and saw her drenched as he stifled a giggle as her true form was shown when she stood up and we see a tattoo with Kuki's name on the crook of her back with a flame design and a thin dragon blowing the flames.

"Hey don't bring me into this Kuki Maryanne Sanban that's right I know your full name too, it's not my fault you decided to start a fight you couldn't finish" Wally said as he lifted a comic and started reading it.

"Yea well one I never started the water fight, two you could be a little more sensitive to me, three do you have a staring contest going on with me today or what?, and four I need your help to get even" Kuki said without taking a breath as Wally handed Kuki a bag.

"The ultimate water fight kit, guns, balloons, hoses, and I even got some water bottles in there for good measure, now usually I don't come cheap but for you $5.00 and you have to go with me to the camp dance and pretend you like it".

Kuki got a thoughtful look on her face and shook her head no as both Wally and Fanny who was hiding behind a bush were shocked.

"You charge $50.00 for things like this Wally, I know because Hoagie and Nigel are cleaned out of their allowance thanks to you".

"Yea well think of this as a boyfriend/friend discount I knock off $45.00 if you go on a date with me because a little birdie told me that you had a major league crush on me" Wally said as a seagull flew next to Wally cawing.

"Oh my gosh Wally I didn't you spoke seagull, was it a hard language to learn?, and if it was can you teach it to me?" Kuki asked shocked as the bush Fanny was hiding in giggled.

"I don't speak cruddy seagull Kuki that little birdie comment was a figure of speech, I mean honestly where would I learn to speak seagull?".

"The same place you learned to speak Australian Wally, don't they teach you to speak Seagull in Australia?".

"Australian is not another language Kuki it's an accent and no by no means do they teach you to speak seagull in Australia".

"Well pardon me Mr. Cruddy Pants I've never been to Australia, so how was I to know you didn't speak seagull there?".

"Look are you going to the dance with me or not?, because if not I have girls lined up across this beach to date me" Wally said as Kuki looked around the beach using her hands for binoculars and seeing nobody.

"All right option A you give me full price on the goods and I'll go out with you tonight, or option B you give me $45.00 off and we play Guitar Hero World Tour which I know you have to settle this dating debacle once and for all three songs each winner get's to ask whoever they want to the dance".

Fanny beamed seeing Kuki take control of the situation as Wally thought about this and stood up grabbing her hand and leading her to his cabin.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Fine Sanban when I win and I will win you're going to be forced to say yes and then I'm going to show you the time of your life".

"Well I don't see Patrick Swayze here Wally, so if you want to quote Dirty Dancing songs you may want to make sure you have it copyrighted" Kuki said grabbing one guitar as Wally grabbed another.

"All right Kooks ladies before gentlemen or we could say losers before winners either way you pick first" Wally said as Kuki picked Misery Business and grinned getting A I'm going to hand you the beat down Wally Beatles look in her eyes.

"Figures you'd pick a chick song, let's just get this over with quick and painless Kooks so I can pick the next song".

Kuki paused the game as Wally looked at her and she smiled from ear to ear as he gulped not liking her smile one bit.

"Rule one and the only rule I have is the winner of the song get's to pick the next song that way it'll be fair for everyone" Kuki said as Wally shrugged which in his body language meant fine whatever you want as Kuki started the song.

Kuki made no mistakes as the notes came and the song ended with Wally at 60% and Kuki at 100% and she beamed at Wally as the girls ran up to see the battle.

"One to nothing Wally, that invite of yours is looking pretty grim right about now, the next song we're going to do is Mr. Crowley by Ozzy Osborne take that you cro magnum man".

As the song started Kuki and Wally were in a battle to end all battles but in the end Wally got 90% and Kuki once again got 100%.

"I win again Wally I so can't wait to beat you so I can find a D-A-T-E to the dance, and the last song we're doing is La Bamba unless you beat me Walls". Kuki said removing her towel and bending over purposely showing off her tramp stamp as they usually call it.

"Let's just get the flirting over with Kooks, that way we can ask our date out and everything could be right in the dating world.

Kuki started the song as she once again dominated as Wally got 70% and Kuki got another 100% as the girls cheered and Kuki beamed placing the guitar on the floor and looking Wally in the eyes smiling.

"Wally Beatles would you like to go to the camp dance with me?, I mean I know you already asked but I wanted to be the one asking seeing the whole boys ask girl's fiasco is totally not my style and it's sexist so take it or leave it Aussie seagull talker".

"I'll cruddy take it you weird, Korean, peppy, flirtatious girl, now what time should I swing by to pick you up Kooks?" Wally asked as Kuki beamed at having asked Wally instead of the other way around.

"6:00 for dinner couples are going to a family restaurant for dinner and seeing we're going together tonight I want you here so we can go to dinner before the dance" Kuki said as a white kitten brushed her head against Kuki's legs purring.

"Dang Snowflake you just ate what else is it you want girl?, I mean if you keep eating like you do you're totally going to be fatter and rounder than any cat around"

"Right I'll be here at 6:00 you just get yourself all dolled up for me sweetie, I can't believe I just called you that but I did and that's plain crazy so I'm out".

"Wallabee Gregory Beatles I do believe you found your true feelings towards me, and I also believe you're going to have to hop through hoops to be with me so good luck Aussie".

"You've never dated me Kooks so you wouldn't know what dating me's like you weird, Korean, peppy, flirtatious girl, and until you do you have no say into what I have to jump through for you".

"Fine then wow me at 6:00 not a minute later and once we do get a date tonight I'll make sure to tell you what to jump through after the date because it takes more than an accent to impress me" Kuki said as Wally kicked her out so he could get ready.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Wally was getting cologne on as visions of Kuki in his arms the whole night erupted into his mind and he smiled.

"Kuki Sanban get ready to be wowed by Wallabee Gregory Beatles, it's about time you said yes to my invitations" Wally said as he grabbed a light jacket, a rose bouquet, a poem, a candy box, and a necklace with diamonds all around it and walked to Kuki's cabin knocking on the door.

"Hello and welcome to Kuki, Sonya, Fanny, Rachel, and Lizzie Party cabin Rachel speaking and how may I help you?" Rachel asked as Wally was a gift giving date and Rachel noticed.

"Geez Wally you're going into this date with a loaded gun, I mean flowers, candy's, poetry, and jewelry?, where's the partridge and the pear tree?".

"Very funny Mckenzie you wish you had half the stuff I'm giving Kuki tonight, but Nigel isn't smart enough to get you a thing for this dance".

"I told him not to get me anything Beatles, as a matter of fact Kuki is going to see right through the whole I love you gifts she always does, I once saw a boy sky write her name in the sky and she didn't even bat an eyelash".

"Well she's never been on a date with me, once she gets a load of me she's going to want more because ladies like caffeine I'm addictive and that makes me a triple threat" Wally said as Kuki walked down the stairs in a jean mini skirt and a red spaghetti strapped shirt as Wally could only stare.

"Here Kuki I got you a little something in fact a lot of little something's and I hope you like them because if you take me on as a boyfriend then I'm going to be a gift giving ATM peppy girl".

"Well how thoughtful flowers that can be thrown out, candy's that will make me fat, poetry that can never be looked at, and jewelry which by the looks of things was very expensive, so are you ready to go or what?"

"Yea we're going just keep your skirt on will ya, I mean we have all night to spend together Kooks, and I'm not going to be rushed by you Mrs. Impatient" Wally said as Kuki angrily sighed and stared hard into Wally's eyes.

"Fine we can be late for dinner but every minute we're late is another minute I stout and when I stout there's little or no chance for a second date" Kuki said as Wally grabbed her hand and led her to a restaurant where other couples were arriving including Hoagie and Lizzie which made Kuki angry.

"She doesn't deserve Hoagie Fanny does, she's in love with him and it's always the wrong girl who gets the date it sucks Wally".

Wally and Kuki walked into the restaurant and ate chicken fingers and onion rings as Kuki kept glancing at Wally when she didn't think he was looking like he did to her at the beach.

"I guess I'm not the only one with a staring problem huh?, I mean you think I'm the only one staring but I see you looking when you think I don't" Wally said gnawing a chicken finger in half and then getting the check as Kuki sighed lovingly walking with him to the dance.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

At the dance Wally and Kuki danced every dance and the last song of the night was Thinking Of You and Kuki whispered the chorus in Wally's ear as he held her close never wanting to let her go.

"_Because when I'm with him_

_I'm thinking of you (Thinking of you Thinking of you)_

_And what you would do_

_If you were the one _

_Who was spending the night (Spending the night Spending the night)_

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_" Kuki sang as Wally just gently led her across the floor.

"You're a great dancer Wally Beatles, I mean just look at all the people staring at us" Kuki said as Wally looked next to them and sure enough all the couples were looking as Wally grinned and walked Kuki out of the Mess Hall.

"Looks like rain Kooks so I'll get you back quickly, I mean we don't want to get caught in the middle of the pouring rain do we?" Wally asked as Kuki stared into his eyes and leaning close as he leaned with her and they kissed as a downpour was spoiling their fun.

"So they kissed and three years later it was see ya later Sanban and he broke things off with her to get with my sister the end" Fanny said back at the sleepover as all the girls looked sad for Kuki and then shot angry glances at Wally.

"I can't believe I ever fell for him but I did, Maddie if he says he loves you don't believe him he's kidding himself if he means it" Kuki said as Madison stared at Wally like a bull ready to charge.

"He's not going to hurt me Kuki I promise, I'll hurt him way before he hurts me and besides if he does I have a pro of getting hurt by him in my friendship circle" Madison said as Kuki grinned through tears and hugged Madison.

"Don't cry Kuki just think at least he's getting what he deserves now, I mean breaking up with you just because you were mourning he's completely dense".

"I agree I mean he said he loved you but if he did he never would have hurt you Kuki, and trust us girls Wally when we say you hurt her pretty bad, so if we see you anywhere near her again expect pain" Fanny said as Wally gulped holding his coconuts.

"God help you if you hurt her again Wally, we just fixed her and she's not going to be broken by a playboy like you, you're just a boy looking for his next victim" Rachel said as Madison heard this and suddenly she had a plan in her head.

"Well he'll never be rid of me because I won't give him an annulment meaning we're going to be together till death do us part" Madison said beaming as all the girls beamed including Kuki as Wally once again gulped.

"Wally Beatles I have to say you're finally getting what you deserve I mean you said you'd never leave me and I dress in black for three years waiting for a call, a letter, a visit, a present, anything to know that you still were alive and I got a leave me alone and never talk to me again" Kuki said grinning.

"I was kidding Kooks I mean come on you know me always joking, and me getting married has to mean commitment to you doesn't it?" Wally asked nervously clutching his coconuts.

"Get married for all I care Wally Beatles I moved on with a boy who loves me, he's a singer, a songwriter, beautiful, and will never even think of leaving me because he sees girls like me are a dime a dozen".

"I should have seen that earlier Kooks but I was stupid, I mean you think I didn't mourn you when I moved to Australia girl?".

"I wore black for three years you stupid Aussie what have you done to mourn me besides moving on with the first thing to walk by on two legs?" Kuki asked as Wally got on his knees begging Kuki.

"Come on Kooks we had fun a long time ago, I mean who cares about bachelorette number 200 or whatever number she is I want to be with you and only you Kuki Sanban" Wally said as Kuki grinned as her phone rang use Somebody by Kings Of Leon and she hummed to the tune.

"Hey Jonny so what's up with you sweetie?, well I'm hanging with my girl's tonight but tomorrow looks cloudy with a chance of dating I guess".

Kuki giggled as Wally got a jealous look in his eyes and all the girl's noticed as Kuki just continued to giggle at John.

"Sure I'll be there tomorrow night, Fire and Ice sounds really cool and a movie after sounds like fun and since you chose the restaurant I'll chose the movie and Transformers Revenge Of The Fallen looks good so what do you say to that?" Kuki asked as she smiled saying I love you too to her phone and hung up.

"I'm going to the movies and then out to dinner after Wally Beatles, we would have went to dinner first but apparently Transformers Revenge Of The Fallen is extra long and John thought it would be better to see that first".

"Look Kuki this guy seems too full of himself and I think you just need me and only me to show you that, I mean since when do you like action movies with little or no romance in them?" Wally asked as Kuki giggled shrugging as Madison also grinned seeing Wally jealous.

"I'm going to the movies tomorrow if it kills me Wally, I went a couple nights ago and saw an advanced screening of Friday the 13th and let me just say the remake so rocked in theaters".

"Fine go out with pretty boy rocker I could care less, I mean he's just going to hurt you like I did so I don't see what you're so excited about".

"John's different than you Wally he's sensitive to my feelings, he loved me when I was a goth, and he loves me now, he was there when you weren't Wally and I love him to death for it".

"Good stay with him see if I give a hoot, I was just trying to save you but if you want to get hurt than it's no hair off my back" Wally said as Kuki's eyes gleamed happily seeing Wally jealous.

Well that's it for now and thanks for all the replies and keep reading and I'll keep updating thanks again

Cindy'sboy93


	7. Kuki's Blowup Wally's punishment

Later that night Kuki was getting a drink as Wally was in the kitchen also getting a drink and he saw his chance to get Kuki back.

"Hey Kooks so thirsty are ya, me too I guess that's what brings the both of us to the kitchen huh to quench our thirst am I right?" Wally asked as Kuki shrugged and grabbed a can of Code Red Mountain Dew and another slice of hamburger pizza.

"Well how's about we sit and chat I can't remember the last time we did that, and Joey is mega excited to have you as his sitter again".

"I'm excited to be watching him again too, the little tike is as cute as he was when I started watching him and the Ouchie Owie Crying Feel Better Song is still his favorite I knew he'd like it" Kuki said as Wally sat on the porch patting a chair next to him.

"Sorry Wally but I see what you're doing and I'm not in it to win it with you, and yes I know In It To Win It is a High School Musical song and I'm also not into that movie just the songs in it".

"Kuki we haven't given each other enough of a chance, I mean I moved you changed your whole personality and yes I should have been the good boyfriend and called you but you never dropped me a line either so I guess we're even".

"All right I'd end this conversation if I were you Wally, I called you about five times a day and never got a response, not an I love you, I miss you, I'm thinking of you nothing".

"Fine I'll rephrase that I never got a clear response from you, I got a Venus is aligning with Mars, A I'm turning into a witch for you, and my favorite the ever so sappy I want to kill myself over you, Kuki you had to know that I'd run away after hearing that" Wally said.

"Wally I should have moved on when you did and that was when you left me and all your friends behind to become an Aussie playboy in your hometown, now let's end this conversation before we both do something we'll regret later".

Wally liked the sound of that as he moved closer to Kuki and she tried moving away but he gripped her shoulders their eyes locking.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Kooks I know you've missed me because I've missed you, now I know we're having a fight but it'll pass as all fights do and you'll see that you should be with me not pretty boy lead singer John" Wally said as Kuki swatted his hands away but missed his head leaning in for the kiss.

Once Wally's lips touched Kuki's she angrily backhanded him and kneed him in the coconuts as he fell to the ground shrieking as Kuki angrily looked down at him.

"You and I will never be a couple again Wally, that whole leave me alone phone conversation really hurt me and John hasn't so I say I'll give him a chance if you will".

"Kuki I'm telling you there's something about John I don't like, he seems like Mr. Perfect and he's a little too perfect if you ask me".

Kuki stepped on Wally's fingers with her knee high boots as he shrieked and she went back inside slamming the patio door in the process.

"Stupid Aussie he broke up with me and now I'm the bad guy in his eyes, wait till Madison here's about what he did to me" Kuki said walking into the living room finding everyone but Rachel asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"What's going on out there Kooks an argument or a hurricane?, I mean one second I'm asleep and the next I hear a boom and here you are" Rachel said yawning as Kuki hugged her.

"Wally kissed me again Rachel but I didn't go along with it I hit him in the coconuts and he's probably still on the porch recuperating from the pain I dealt".

Rachel angrily stood up as Kuki followed knowing Rachel when she was angry wasn't a good combination.

"Wallabee Beatles you better show yourself right now or I'm going to hunt you down like a bloodhound would until I find you".

Wally crept out of the shadows clutching his coconuts as Rachel angrily grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

"What did Fanny say about being near her Wallabee?, what the hell did she say about being near her you cheating, lying, falsified dog!" Rachel screamed as Kuki heard the rest of the girl's scurrying to the kitchen.

"I think she still has feelings for me even if she pretends that she doesn't have feelings for me, Kuki and I are like bacon and eggs" Wally said as Kuki angrily marched up to him with a venomous look in her eyes.

"Wally get it through your thick, thoughtless, girl hating skull we're done, over, kaput, stick a fork in us we're done, as in me and you no longer have feelings for each other" Kuki said as Wally glared at her.

"Kuki you don't really mean that, if you did you wouldn't have stayed when I asked you to meaning I still have you on a leash and you're going to give in to me soon".

Kuki balled her hands into fists and punched Wally's stomach as he let out an air of pain and he went limp as Rachel let go of him and he was wheezing on the ground as Kuki walked up to him.

"Now repeat after me Kuki hates me and she always will, because if you ever try kissing me again we're going to have some problems" Kuki said stalking off her nightgown trailing on the ground as the girls followed her.

"Kuki you're only fooling yourself if you think we're done because you'll come back all of them do, and you're no different than the other lucky saps that get a second chance with me" Wally said as Kuki continued to walk off like he never existed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Kuki is in her room studying for a Spanish mid term hoping if she did good studying her mom and dad would let her go to John's next gig that ended at 1:00 in the morning and she could spend the night with him at either his house or the Sanbans.

"Almost done then I'll drop the bomb on them hoping they let me spend the night at his house or he can stay here with me".

Talking to herself was how Kuki's problem's usually worked themselves out and nine out of ten this also worked with talking to her parents about her problems.

"Kuki the next door neighbor boy's here to see you, he said something about cheap shots, stupid orange hoodies, Aussie accents, and getting even before asking for you" Mushi said as Kuki dashed down the stairs to find John beaten up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I met your ex again today Kuki but this time he beat me to a bloody pulp, so I was thinking maybe it'd be better if you got back with him".

Kuki grabbed John's hand leading him to the kitchen shaking her head no and getting steaks, vegetables, ice, and anything else frozen from the freezer and handing it to John.

"I won't let you leave me John and I won't give in to Wally's stupid mind games, I love you and that's all that matters to me" Kuki said as John kissed her and winced when she applied the steak to one of his eyes and frozen broccoli to the other.

"I understand Kuki baby but what if he comes back to finish the job? I mean I didn't do anything to him and he hauls off and hits me telling me that this is for Kuki blah, blah, blah" John said as Kuki got angrier hearing this and she saw Wally climb onto the porch as she ran for the door on a mission to hurt him.

"Kooks hey girl I was just coming here to see if maybe you wanted to skip John's concert tonight and go to the movies with me, Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs in 3D is playing tonight and I would really like it if you went with me" Wally said as Kuki angrily grabbed him.

"It's cool we could go see something else if you want, I mean there's no need to get so violent with me Kuki".

"First off Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs is fine if you take Mushi she's been dying to see it in 3D, whereas me being violent this is nothing compared to what you did to poor John, I mean have you seen him he looks like Rocky's last opponent thanks to you" Kuki said as Mushi jumped up and down.

"CCCCCCCCCCCloudy WWWWWWith AAAAAAAAAAAAAA CCCCCCCCCChance OOOOOOOOOOOOf MMMMMMMMeatballs hip, hip, hooray, I'll go find something to wear" Mushi exclaimed dashing off.

"Kuki you may want to tell your boytoy to stay the hell off my turf when you speak to him again, that's how the fight started he came to my house looking for you and I said so what if she is here then he said he'd call the police and the fight broke out".

"So the whole fight started all because he came to pick me up and you didn't want him to find me, honestly Wallabee what are you five?"

"He was very hostile when I told him to leave, he said he'd just call your phone and get you to come out and that he won and I'd lost".

"First off I never said that Kuki, all's I did was ask if I could go inside and get you and he was like the Incredible Hulk smashing everything in his sight including me".

"I'm ready to go Mr. Wally just let me ask my mama and dada if they'll let me go and then it's off to Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs in 3D" Mushi said as Mr. and Mrs. Sanban smiled at Wally.

"Word of advice keep an eye on her and her money spending, she's really good at tricking people into letting her buy candy and then it's all over" Kuki said giggling as Mushi licked her lips hungrily.

"John I'm sorry about my exes bad side, he's not going to do it again because I'm making the call that will end his life forever".

"Honestly Kuki what are you going to do to end my life I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my orange hoody and that's hard to do seeing well it keeps me warm.

"Hello Fanny I think we need to talk about our Wally problem and fast, just how old does he have to be to marry Madison in oh I don't know Ireland?"

Wally gulped as he heard Fanny snicker and Kuki's grin was wider as she took the things off of John's eyes to see the swelling going down.

"Trust me Fan if it get's Madison on Wally's back and him off mine I'll buy them two first class tickets roundtrip to Ireland right now" Kuki said as Wally got nervous and Fanny said something that sounded like reception to Wally.

"Well we'd have it in Ireland of course I mean we'd be there anyways, so what do you say to going with them as Madison's bridesmaid?"

Fanny cackled as Kuki giggled and then she hung up staring at Wally as Mushi skidded to a halt in the kitchen a big grin on her face.

"So after Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs I'd pack if I were you, there's a wedding in Ireland with your stupid name all over it Wally, and for future reference if you ever touch John again I'm going to hurt you and your coconuts if you know what I mean" Kuki said grinning as Wally gulped.

"Come on kid the faster we get to the movies the faster we can get you home so I can object to this wedding on the grounds that I'm still just a kid" Wally said as Mushi dashed off pulling Wally with her.

"I think I found his torture Jonny, Mushi's not exactly happy when you tell her no candy and he's about to learn about that first hand, in fact the last time somebody told her no candy she went into a one week tantrum throwing binge on that person which happened to be me".

Mrs. Sanban walked into the kitchen with the first aid kit as Kuki opened it and started dabbing alcohol and peroxide on John's cuts as he winced as band aids were placed on his cuts.

"And veuola we have a fixed boyfriend, so about the gig tonight when should I show up?, and parents I have to tell you it ends pretty late so I was hoping I could spend the night with him tonight" Kuki said as Mrs. Sanban smiled but Mr. Sanban looked angrily down at John.

"You couldn't even fight for her honor today boy, what makes you great boyfriend material for our Kuki huh?" Mr. Sanban asked as Kuki angrily glared at him and had a trick or two up her sleeve.

"You know daddy I still have the black clothes upstairs and I might be tempted to wear them again, I mean John loved me as a goth and as a peppy girl so I'm sure he wouldn't mind me going back to my roots now would he?".

Kuki stood up as Mr. Sanban blocked the door leading to the living room as Kuki held a prideful smile on her face.

"So I take it you're letting me go to the concert tonight and then he'll come back here after?, or am I going to have to push you out of the way with my superhuman goth strength?" Kuki said.

"Have a great time kids and if you and Kuki do end up in each other's arms tonight I can learn to deal with that" Mr. Sanban said as Kuki pecked his cheek and found Mushi in a jean skirt and a Blossom The Powerpuff Girl shirt saying Girl's Rule smiling as Wally grumbled leading her out.

"Well I must say you're the king of backfires Wallabee Beatles, I mean you want me then you change your mind and get engaged, then you come back for me to find I've moved on, and long story short now you and Mushi have a date with 3D glasses".

"Kuki I don't know how many times I have to tell you I'm sorry, I mean this must be the millionth time am I right?" Wally asked as Kuki grinned leading John back to his car as she slid into the front seat her makeup case on her lap.

"Kuki just remember who the better fighter is, I mean he can't defend you and I think today proved that, now make the obvious choice and blow off this pretty boy for an evening at the movies with Mushi and I".

"Tempting but no John says he wrote a song about me that he's playing tonight and I'm going to listen to it and cherish every word" Kuki said applying lip gloss and removing her sweater to reveal a revealing halter top with Wally staring.

"Keep those horndog eyes to yourself Wally Beatles, I have a real man now and that's more than I could ever ask for".

"Kuki you never wore anything like that when we were together it was always that stupid green sweater and bland black pants with white high tops".

"Well maybe if you stuck around when you had the chance you would see that I'm a girl of many halter tops and short skirts but now John get's to experience that and you don't".

"You know he's just going to leave you for a groupie Kooks or for Cali all lead singers in bands do, they pick innocent girls like you then it's all it's been fun sweetie but Debbie with the double D's over there wants me to upgrade or I'm moving on and never calling you except when I'm on the road".

"Why would he call me on the road if he's breaking up with me Wally?, you're not making sense young man and I think you need to before you come talking to us again" Kuki said as Wally rolled his eyes.

"Phone sex Kuki the only reason he'd call after you broke up is for phone sex, and even then you won't be satisfied with it and then you'll fall asleep thinking what could have been".

"Ohhhhhh man Mushi earmuffs earmuffs sweetie, Wally Beatles there is a lady present, and a little girl what the hell are you thinking?".

"I'm thinking that I miss you and I want you to take me to the movies tonight, I mean 3D who can beat it?" Wally asked as Kuki shook her head no.

"My man's got a gig tonight and I'm not going to give in to you because you're heartbroken, and besides why isn't Madison with you tonight?" Kuki asked as Madison rode up on a motorcycle and Mushi was wowed by that.

"Well My Petrified Little Kanga looks like things are going as planned, Kuki do you want to be my bridesmaid I asked Fanny and she said yes too so you know two is better than none" Madison said as Wally shook his head no but Kuki nodded giggling.

"Can I bring John too I think it might jumpstart some of the old romance in me with him there, I mean besides a date and a wedding always go together".

"We're not getting married because I'm going to object to this wedding before the minister asks for people to object on the grounds that I'm just a kid" Wally said beaming.

"Too bad in Ireland girl's are the only people who can object to the wedding, boys are looked down upon in Ireland Wallybear, I mean why do you think Fanny and I resent them?, it's because we were raised to resent them" Madison said as Kuki giggled and John drove off for his gig.

_That's it for now and I know the weddings coming early but trust me this is going to make the ff better I promise you and a thing in the next chapter is going to break this ff wide open so stay tuned Cindy'sboy93_


	8. Kuki And Wally Round 1

John finished his gig to screaming fans with Kuki screaming the loudest and he winked at her as she giggled at him.

"Come on babe let's go get some food because I'm starved, and then we can go to the hotel room my manager got me and you for the night" John said as Kuki's head swam with all the great things John was showing her.

"Tomorrow we'll go back home and see how the happy couples holding up, I mean honestly Wally and Madison getting married can't be a great thing with them being so young and all".

Kuki nodded and got into the limousine that was waiting at the curb for her and John to find Coke lined in buckets of ice and every candy known to man waiting for her in a basket.

"I'd get you more but I just realized I have no idea what you like so I went a little overboard and your girls said you wouldn't mind" John said as Kuki giggled and gently kissed him glad that Wally was going to be out of her hair forever.

"I take it that means thank you in Kuki Sanbanish, I mean what else could a kiss mean in your language sweetie pie?"

"It means that you did go a little overboard but guys going overboard for me is probably the best turn on ever for me" Kuki said rummaging through her candy basket.

"So I was thinking Kuki I want to leave the band and be you know a normal teen for once, I mean we've been going at this for five years and we play dives and never get any recognition".

Kuki looked into John's eyes with a sensitive look in hers as he saw the girl he wanted to be around all the time.

"I'll support anything you want to do, in fact I was going to ask you to leave the band tonight but I hadn't the slightest clue on how the conversation would go".

John kissed Kuki as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder pulling him closer to her as if she never wanted to let him go.

"I still don't see why Wally was such an idiot to break up with you, I mean you're every guys dream and he goes and crushes his own dream to get married to a tomboy".

"Yea well he's getting his comeuppance and you have me, so just be happy that he lost out and you didn't" Kuki said as the limo stopped in front of a Chili's where all of Kuki's friends were waiting.

"All right Kuki Sanban I know that look getting it from girl's before, that's the how could you go and trick my ass look and trust me this so wasn't planned" John said as Kuki smirked and kissed him.

"You know you're lucky I love the hell out of you or I'd pound your head in for not warning me that my friends would be here sooner".

"All right it was Fanny's idea she wanted to surprise you seeing she didn't get to see you at the wedding, and she thought you'd like to pick on Wally some more like I want to"

Kuki giggled getting out of the limo to all of her girl's crowding her with John in the middle of all of them trying to push his way through.

"So Fan give me all the details how was the wedding and did Wally try to object? And if he did what did Madison do to him?" Kuki asked as Fanny giggled leading John and Kuki into the restaurant.

As soon as Fanny and the rest of the girls got to Wally and Madison's table we see him looking miserable and Madison with a big grin on her face.

"Hey all so I guess you came to congratulate Wally and I on our most recent marriage to each other huh? And Kooks don't worry Wally and I are planning a bigger wedding and you can be my bridesmaid in that wedding girl" Madison said as Wally grumbled cruddy great under his breath.

"It is cruddy great Wally because you brought yourself a one way ticket on the Maddie train, **WOOOOOOOO WOOOOOOOOO** the train is leaving the station and you're coming with it".

"So how was the movies with Mushi Wally interesting I take it? I mean it must have been seeing you denied her sugar or so my mom and dad said when they called me after the movie" Kuki said grinning and sitting down at Wally's table with John joining her.

"Look Kuki this marriage is just a hiccup in your plan to win me back girl, I know that, John knows that, Madison knows that, hell everyone here except you knows that" Wally said as Kuki laughed hysterically with John and Madison joining her.

"Wally if I wanted you back why would I let Madison marry you in the first damn place? I mean come on Wally use your brain sometime it just may surprise you".

"Kuki if you don't want me back then why is it I find you everywhere I go? I mean I was at The House Of Blues last night and there you were, I went home and you followed me there too, I went to your house this afternoon and there you were, I went to Chili's and here you are".

"First off I didn't follow you to The House Of Blues last night you followed me there, I was invited back to your house by Madison so I didn't follow you there either, my house I mean seriously Wally really? Did you honestly think you wouldn't find me there?"

"What about Chili's then Mrs. Smartie Pants? I mean I come here to eat and I find you here with your tool of a boyfriend".

Kuki growled as everyone backed away Rachel pulling John with her knowing Kuki in this mood seeing she's been her friend since birth.

"Listen here Bub John is not a tool in fact he's leaving the band because he wants us to have a normal relationship, now what kind of tool would leave a band to have a normal life with the girl they love?" Kuki asked as everyone including Wally was still a far distance from Kuki.

"Well I just thought that maybe you'd want me back if I put him down, so I called him a tool to make myself look better by comparison" Wally said as Kuki walked up to him breathing like an angry bull.

"The only thing you look like right now Wally is a jealous ex who's finally realizing he let something really good go and now you have to learn to deal with that".

Kuki sat back down an anger in her eyes like a mad bulldog as John cautiously approached her hoping her anger wasn't directed toward everyone in the restaurant.

"Oh hey honey take a load off, I mean you more than deserve it after working the stage better than any man can".

John sighed relief and sat next to Kuki as the rest of the group also sat down sighing relief along with John.

"Kuki I know leaving you was wrong but you know things got twisted around the end of our relationship babe, I mean I couldn't stand being away from you and yet I couldn't stand to hear from you either" Wally said as Madison shook her head knowing Wally just said the wrong thing.

"Ohh Wally you're so romantic sweetie, do you know the reason you couldn't stand me well do you? It's because you couldn't face the facts that you trampled on my peppy personality and turned me into a black ghost mourning you every-single-day you jerkwad" Kuki said her anger coming back.

"Look Kooks you need professional help woman, I mean you go from 0 to 60 in about a second flat and that can't be good for your feelings".

"Let's get a few things straight Wally the peppy trampler, A My name is Kuki that's **K-U-K-I** not Kooks but Kuki because Kooks left your vocab when you broke up with me, B I'm not to be referred to as woman anymore because the next time you call me that we're going to have some real problems".

"What about C D E F and G?, I mean come on Kooks we all know our alphabet because we've all been to preschool at least everyone I know has been, I'm not so sure about Mr. Swooping Down And Stealing My Ex Girlfriend".

Kuki balled her hands into a fist and punched Wally as he fell out of his chair and everybody winced Kuki's shadow covering Wally.

"Do you ever think that I like John because he's so unlike you that I can attach to him? Do you even take a second out of your life to think for that matter? Wally you had a chance to make up your mind and you made it up and left me in the dust to cry and believe you me I was bad for awhile there" Kuki said.

"Yea but you're better now and we can try our hands at love again Kooks, I mean come on I know you missed me and I missed the hell out of you girl" Wally said as Kuki kicked his coconuts and got an angry frown on her face.

"Two of the words I told you to never call me again but you had to test it, and C is you're never going to be in my thoughts ever again, you have Madison to drool over and you're never going to lose her, because if you so much as harm a hair on her head I'm in lockdown mode and nobody wants that".

"Uhh Kuki I think he gets the message so let's drink whatever we're going to drink, eat what we're going to eat and flirt like there's no tomorrow" John said as Kuki nodded and sat next to him gently kissing him with Wally slowly standing up.

"Boy Hubby when you make an impression you really know how to go all out, now get me some drink I'm dry here and now you're my 24/7 lackey" Madison said panting like a dog and pointing at her mouth.

"Alright I'll get you your cruddy drink Wifey seeing you asked so nicely, I mean seriously is nicely even in your vocabulary?".

Madison's finger quivered angrily at a waiter and Wally moaned seeing him approach the table of lovebirds.

"Great it never fails in this place, every time at 1:00 I get the teens that can't seem to keep their lips or their hands to themselves" the waiter said with Rachel and Nigel in mid kiss.

"Whatevs look I'll take a Coke for me and a lemonade for my wife, that's right I said wife and make sure the lemonade's fresh squeezed none of that from concentrate junk" Wally said as the waiter made notes on his clipboard.

"And for the rest of this kissy fish puckering fest what'll it be? And make this quick because I'm not going to stand here all day".

"I'll have a DR. Dew which is Dr. Pepper and Mountain Dew and don't look at me like that it's a drink of my own invention and I demand it, John sweetie I believe it's your turn" Kuki said sweetly as John looked into the waiters eyes seeing a déjà vu in them.

"Uhh yea- I'll have- I want- uhh- I think I want- a- Coke- I'm sorry but have we met before? I mean you seem so familiar for some reason" John said as the waiter looked closer at John and smiled also recognizing him.

"It's me David man and we grew up together, I mean I moved away for awhile but my mom thought that Colorado was just the place I needed to get back to my roots and I started working here" The waiter smiled hugging John.

"I'm so sorry Kooks meet Dave my best friend since Pre K, Dave meet Kooks my girlfriend and hopefully my wife one day when we met she was a goth but that didn't last".

Kuki giggled and curtsied as David threw his apron off and took the rest of the table's orders hoping to be off work soon.

"I'll have those drinks and the take three app here in two shakes guys, any friend of John's is a friend of mine ".

"Great now we have to deal with the cruddy tools best friend, I mean come on Kuki you can't honestly say you love him can you?" Wally asked as Kuki nodded French kissing John and Wally had a fire of envy in his eyes.

"Drinks and apps are on the house now may I take your order? I mean you didn't come to Chili's just to scarf down apps did you?"

The jukebox played Sympathy For The Devil by The Rolling Stones and Kuki squealed excitedly loving the song with a passion only her girlfriends could understand.

"Meet the song that Kuki through her black period, I mean she was a mess but every time she heard this song she would plant a smile on her face and rock out to it" Sonya said giggling at Kuki who was dancing in front of the Jukebox.

"_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guessed my name_

_Because troubling you_

_Is the nature of my game_" Kuki screamed happily tapping her heels to the music.

"So let me get this straight a song about the devil made her smile when she was a goth? And one of her friends found this at all odd?" David asked as everyone nodded.

"You didn't see her man she was a mess and nobody could get through to her, hell she chased me away after our first date but she gave me a replacement one with the real her" John said smiling at his girlfriend.

"That's not the real Kuki that's just another clone she hides behind to trick people like you into thinking that's the real her" Wally said as John just shook his head smirking.

"You never give up do you Wally? As she said you had her once and you were stupid enough to let her go, now you want her back but she's spoken for and I bet if I wasn't dating her you wouldn't want her".

"Yea well I bet if you didn't think you could turn her into your trophy girlfriend you wouldn't be dating her either, I know the rocker types and they make girl's like Kuki believe they love them".

"Sure and that's why I'm still with her right because I want to make her my trophy groupie? I quit the band for her and I'll do anything else she asks me to because I unlike you love her".

"You do huh? Well what's her favorite color, food, movie, stuffed animal, drink, TV show, actor, and date the both of you had together?"

"Periwinkle, Pizza, Bridesmaids, Mr. Cuddlekins, Dr. Dew, Storage Wars, and Taylor Lautner but just because he's a hot werewolf with no shirt on" Kuki said sticking her tongue out at Wally in a teasing manner.

"Sure because she told you everything about her, I had to fight for her in Junior High and she never told me one thing about her".

"Because you grew up with me you should've known all that stuff about me Wally, John on the other hand needs catching up and I'll help him catch up".

Wally grumbled cruddy tease under his breath and Madison gasped and backhanded him with Kuki grinning at her.

"Don't lose that spunk you're going to need it as the relationship goes further, because he's not a one woman girl but I have a feeling he'd be stupid to cheat on you".

"Kuki I'll beg and plead to get you back because you were the best girlfriend I've ever had, I mean Madison's just a stepping stone for me to get back with you" Wally said as Madison sneered kissing Wally on the lips and leaving a blue sparkly smudge on it.

"You'll never be rid of me lover because all's you do is use girl's and I for one am used to being used by boys so pile it on all you like because I'm not leaving".

"Well I for one am very happy for the newly married couple in our group, I mean who better to train Wally than an animal trainer with attitude?" Kuki asked as Madison snickered kissing Wally again.

"Yea well I for one am looking forward to our divorce and trust me it can't come soon enough, and you Mrs. Actress are not sleeping in my bed tonight because I forbid it".

"Great because when people use words like forbid and it in the same sentence around me like my mother always does then I do the thing that she forbids me to do even more My Little Roo".

"Great we're getting to the nickname phase of our relationship, I mean what next you writing me texts asking me when I'm coming home?, I mean for crud's sake we're not even officially married yet and you're already acting like my cruddy wife" Wally grumbled with Madison smiling at him.

"Oh but we are officially married My Little Roo, there was a priest, a justice of the peace, a church, a dress, a tux, a limo, the whole shebang and I have a certificate to prove it".

Wally gulped as Madison pulled a piece of paper out of her purse holding it in front of Wally's eyes cackling at his fearful face.

"All right pretend time is over Maddie so quit the act and leave me alone, I mean there is no way that wedding was real, the priest was the worst acting priest ever, that justice of the peace were my parents and yours, and the limo broke down on the way back to the airport".

"That doesn't matter I have a marriage certificate and that's all that matters right now, we're married and you can stop pining over Kuki and start pining over me, because tonight's our wedding night and I have just the nightgown for the occasion".

"Yea well I can see you need hearing aids because I specifically said you weren't sleeping in my bed tonight, so unless that nightgown has pictures of Perry The Platypus or some other cruddy cartoon character then it's no use wearing it.

Madison being 7 knew the perfect way to torture Wally because she used to do it to Fanny all the time as she smirked and looked into Wally's eyes.

"Oh yes I am sleeping in the bed tonight and there's nothing you can do it so uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, uhhhhhh uhhhhhh". Madison said as Fanny beamed liking that her sister found a new person to play the nuh uh uh huh game with.

"All right I know what you're doing Madison because my little brother Joey used to do it all the time to me and he pretty much made me cave every time but I grew up and I refuse to play you're childish game fake wife".

"I'm not childish you're childish Yllaw because I'm getting to you Yllaw no matter what you say I'm getting to you and My Little Yllaw and I have a fun night planned".

"Meet the backwards name game Yllaw I taught it to her and it's probably the most annoying game ever, I mean it's gotten to the point where I regret even showing her how to play it" Fanny said snickering at Wally's angry face.

"Shut it Ynnaf Yllaw and I have things that need discussing and we don't need anybody from the peanut gallery helping us" Madison said winking at Fanny who giggled at her.

"Oh look here comes our food, after this John and I are heading back to his house for some shut eye, then tomorrow I go back home waiting on pins and needles to see my John again" Kuki said pulling John closer to her.

"All right Kuki enough is enough already, now break things off with John and confess your love for me instead, I mean come on Kuki we dated for five years before I moved, and you can't honestly say you don't remember any of those years" Wally said hopefully as Kuki smirked.

"Of course I remember them Wally but the fact is those times were with friendly, kind, loving, Kuki Sanban and you crushed her spirit, so you really should be thanking yourself for this breakup".

"Yea I mean if you break a girl's spirit do you have any idea how much that hurts them?, I mean come on Lover use your noggin sometimes" Madison said pulling Wally in closer to her.

"Yea well if I knew Kuki would hold a grudge against me for trying to fix her than I never would have attempted it, I mean that's what I thought I was doing by ignoring her fixing her broken heart".

"Ohh that is such a load of bull Wally, you told me that you were planning on breaking up with her the day you proposed to me, and FYI Kuki I always told him to answer your calls every single one of them but he was too proud to talk to you" Madison said as Kuki sniffled and hugged Madison.

"And this is how a boyfriend is supposed to make me feel? What am I supposed to cry, sniffle, or have bad memories every time we see each other?" Kuki asked as John hugged her and her tears got lost in his shirt.

"Look Wally I think you should just stop trying to get Kuki back, confessing your love for her, doing crazy things you mistake for affection like beating me up, completely ignoring Kuki to quote unquote help her, and calling me a tool because it's hurting her" John said as Wally stormed up.

"You know Kuki Sanban you weren't the only one hurt in this breakup, I was hurt too I mean you don't own a shop on the corner of pain and heartache you know" Wally said as Madison pushed him back down.

"Lover you're going to stay here and witness the downfall you made for once, I mean Jesus you hurt her and then you come back with she wasn't the only one hurt, as a matter of fact she was the only one hurt because you certainly showed no signs of remorse after you gave her that hate filled phone call".

"All right John here's a little scenario for you my man, a girl you grew up with is so peppy and sunshiny every single day, you invite this girl to the movies and she asks you to go steady with her, you say yes and then find out that your father is moving away from America to work, what do you do with peppy?".

"I tell peppy that I'll never forget her as long as I live and promise to call her every day and then actually call her every day never wanting to hang up the phone, then once I got old enough I would move back to America with peppy running to my welcome arms" John said as Kuki sniffled and gently kissed him.

"Yea well then I guess that makes you a better man than me, the truth is you're the better man here because you loved Kuki as a goth and as a peppy girl but if you knew her for even a millisecond more than I you would know why I couldn't stand to date her anymore".

"Oh please you couldn't date me anymore because you couldn't stand the train wreck that you caused Wallabee Gregory Beatles, I was perfectly aligned on the tracks until you left me" Kuki said pushing back her chair as John joined her saying goodbye to David.

"Alright it's all my cruddy fault is that what you want to hear? I broke you, I hurt you, I never mourned you, I made sure you were completely broken before breaking up with you, it was all me!" Wally screamed as Madison stormed after him.

"At least you're learning to take responsibility for your actions for the first time in your life Wally, for once you aren't blaming me for something you caused".

"I never told you to mourn me like I was dead, I never told you to wear black or look like a vamp out of hell, I never told you to cry every day that was all you Kuki, and you cried over me and now you don't want me".

"Of course I don't you hurt me and then you come crawling back like a puppy begging for a treat and you won't get one" Kuki said hopping into the limo sticking her tongue out at Wally.

"Yea real mature Kuki Eloise Sanban real fucking mature, you know you shouldn't get used to the limo because with Jonny the human tool not in the band anymore luxuries like limos won't be available" Wally said as Kuki snickered.

"Yea well at least John has someone his own age sleeping next to him tonight, you're stuck like glue to a 7 year old snuggling up with you".

"Yea and it's past my bedtime so let's act like bananas and split, then we can argue the whole way home on who's sleeping where" Madison said shoving Wally into Fanny's Escalade.

Well that's it for now so please R&R and I'll be as quick as I can with the next chapter


End file.
